


Linked

by Rhino (RhinoMouse)



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: All the Soulmate Identifiers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/F, FemFebruary, Fluff, Kara sits on the edge of a building, Lena Luthor Needs a Hug, Lena doesn't know she's safe, New Soulmate Oneshot Everyday, One Shot Collection, SO MUCH FLUFF, Some angst, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmate-Identifying Timers, mention of suicide
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-12 10:53:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 34,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13545852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RhinoMouse/pseuds/Rhino
Summary: Some people need a little nudge to find their way. It may involve timers, words, colors, song, marks, or even scent. But at the end of the day what matters is that they find each other.or twenty eight ways Lena and Kara could find out they're soulmates.





	1. Alien Bar

**Author's Note:**

> Yo! So let's do the soulmate collection thing! Hope you guys enjoy this as much as I'm sure I'm going to enjoy writing it. The chapter lengths are going to vary on this one. I know I tend to religiously have chapters that are predictably the same length, but in this one not so much. A few of these are going to be pretty short. Some are going to fairly long. So bit of a mixed bag.
> 
> Quick shout out to atonguetiedwriter who's agreed to beta this series! Although I think aggressively volunteered after the word 'soulmate' might be a more apt description. All the love to my poor friends who get roped into helping me edit and listening to me brainstorm ideas.

The sky had opened and the rain had come pouring down. “Oh perfect.” Lena grumbled in exasperation. So much for walking home, to burn off her irritation from the latest board meeting. Pulling her coat tightly closed she sped up her steps. It was late, eyes open she looked for a convenient place to take cover so she could call her driver. Her shoulders pulled together as she realized her shortcut home had left her in neighborhood that practically screamed danger. 

She cringed as she felt rain dripping down her neck from her har that was quickly soaking up the sheets of falling water. To the side she saw warm light spilling out from an open door. Breathing in relief she headed for what looked like a rundown bar. It would have to do. Following behind a large, broad shouldered man who was entering she made her way in. 

The familiar sounds of a bar washed over her as she found herself in the warm interior. Making her way towards the bar she pulled her coat off. A quick drink and she’d call her driver, who knew, today might not be a complete lost. Sitting down on a stool she waved the bartender over. “Scotch please.” 

The woman turned and grabbed a bottle off the shelf. Lena turned her attention to the inside of the bar she’d found herself in. It was nicer than the entrance had made it seem, but it was a long way from a place she’d have gone to under normal circumstances. There was a couple who were playing pool in one corner. The general air was a quiet sort of comfort. The man by the jukebox caught her attention. He had scales…

She flicked her eyes from patron to patron. The woman at the table in the corner had pointed ears. By the pool table the couple playing both had claws, there was a man with red skin drinking with a woman who’s tongue flicked out forked. Lena swallowed nervously, aliens. She was in an alien bar. 

Lena turned so she was staring at the bar. She needed to finish her drink, and then carefully leave without bringing any attention to herself. The response if these aliens realized a Luthor was in their bar couldn’t be good. Maybe she could leave without her drink? 

The scotch was slid to her before she could get up. Deep yoga breathing, she would finish her drink and then get out. Sipping at her drink she forced herself to do so slowly. Move slow, keep her eyes down, act normal. 

“Hey!” 

She nearly jumped out of her skin. “Excuse me?” Lena nearly blanched at the bright and beaming woman looking at her. 

“It’s alright, it’s your first time here right?” Her face was warm and open. “It’s alright you’re safe here. I know it’s a bit overwhelming your first time.” She shrugged. “I’m Kara Danvers, you?” 

Lena swallowed. “Lena, is it that obvious I haven’t been here before?” 

“No, I can hear your heart though.” Kara dropped down on the stool besides her, her face painfully kind. “You’re safe here. I know it’s scary having others know you’re not human, but it’s alright.” 

She relaxed slightly as she realized that she hadn’t been discovered. It was disturbing this woman could hear her heartbeat, but she felt slightly safer with a regular. Now to politely get rid of this good samaritan before she discovered that not only was she human, but that she was a Luthor. “Thank you. I’m sure I’ll get used to it.” 

“I almost had a panic attack the first time I came here.” The blonde gave her an understanding smile. Glancing at her glass of scotch Kara cocked her head to the side. “You know you can get stuff from your home planet here probably?” 

She held her glass of scotch. “I think I’ll stick with scotch.” Her curiosity was going to get her killed. “What are you drinking?” 

“Alderinium rum.” Kara held up her glass of slightly glowing rum. “It makes everything all floaty. Human alcohol doesn’t really affect me. Some cocktails taste good though.” 

Lena stared in horror. “That’s terrible. What do you do after a hard days work?” 

“Ice cream!” The woman beamed. “You probably shouldn’t try Alderinium rum if human stuff works on you, it’s deadly to humans after all.” 

She raised a brow as she gave the glowing beverage a respectful look. The smart thing was to finish her scotch and leave. But this was a chance to learn so much, that she would never regularly be able to find out. “Are humans allowed to come here?” 

“Of course.” Kara craned her head around and pointed to a photo of a latina looking woman holding a pool cue, hanging on the wall. “That’s Maggie, she’s a cop with the science division. !00% human but she’ll look out for you if you’re ever in trouble. And my sister and friends are all human and they come by sometimes. If you have any human friends just make sure they know not to tell too many people. But M’gann, the bartender is can read minds. So if anyone planning to hurt anyone comes in she’ll know. Not that she reads everyone’s minds. But she can read everyone’s emotions for warning. It’s safe here.” 

Lena took a long swig of her scotch. “I’m not sure I even know what safe is.” It tasted bitter as she grimaced. How many death threats had she received just today? 

“It’s the hiding.” Kara nodded, her shoulders slumping. “Having to pay attention to a hundred tiny details that make you different, knowing if anyone notices them you and anyone connected to you is in danger.” Reaching over she rested her hand over her arm and squeezed in comfort. “But you can just be yourself here. I know it's a lot, but it's safe.” 

That was...Lena looked at this woman, who appeared as human as can be, who seemed...afraid, she was afraid of humans knowing she wasn’t one of them. “What happens if humans discover you? Surely it's not that bad?” 

Brow crinkling, Kara looked at her curiously. “You’re new? Here on earth it's not safe for beings like us all of time. You should talk to Brian or M’gann about ways to keep yourself safe. But there are bad humans who if they find you, no one will see you again.” 

“Humans are bad?” She spoke slowly, fear crawling up her spine. 

Eyes widening in surprise, Kara’s hands waved as she shook her head. “No, they’re a species just like any of us. They’ve got amazing people! And they’ve got terrifying ones. But they’re not used to being part of a wider universe yet. So a lot of them, even ones who are really great can be…” She bit her lip seemingly trying to find the right words. “My boss tried to fire me when she thought I was an alien. I mean I convinced her I was human, but she’s a great person. I really look up to her. But she didn’t understand what it's like.” 

“She tried to fire you for being an alien?” Lena frowned, she may not know this alien well, but she seemed sweet. 

Sipping at her drink, Kara nodded slowly. “I think she thought she was being nice. That if I was from some advanced race I should be doing something important instead of fetching coffee and taking minutes. I like being an assistant though, it makes me feel...human.” 

“You want to feel human?” She leaned her head against her hand as she studied the woman before her. 

“I want to feel at home.” And oh, Kara’s eyes were so sad. “I can’t go back to my planet, it doesn’t exist. There’s hardly any of us left. So I have my earth family, and my life here.” 

Lena waited for a long moment. “Why are you telling me all of this? Surely you can’t just open up to every new person to come through here?” 

“No,” She giggled as she shook her head. “But my sister is in the honeymoon phase of her new relationship. And I was lonely, and you looked lonely over here.” 

It was unreal how nice this woman was. “Thank you for coming over here. I’ve enjoyed speaking with you, but I’m afraid I should be headed out.” Lena pushed her empty glass away. While informative, she had pushed her luck far enough. 

“Stay, I’ll buy the next round? I’ve told you all about me but I don’t know anything about you.” Kara pouted, it was like looking at a puppy. 

She tried to stay strong, she lasted for about two seconds. “Fine, one more drink.” No need to tell this woman she wasn’t even sure when the last time she’d had a casual conversation was. 

Kara beamed and waved M’gann over. “Can we get two blue yoks?” 

“Human strong?” M’gann looked at Lena pointedly. 

Nodding Kara grinned. “Yup! Lena’s new here, have to show her the best drink in the house.” 

Lena flushed, it was sweet. “I’d have been fine with something simpler.” 

“Blue yoks are a martian drink. They’re super yummy, turn your mouth blue for a while. Is that alright? Oh no I should have asked what you wanted shouldn’t I?” Kara looked like she was going to keep going. 

Reaching out she caught her arm. “It sounds fun, thank you.” 

“So why are you on earth?” Kara gave her, her full attention. 

Lena bit her lip and considered how to answer that without lying. “I was born here, was adopted when I was little.” 

“Human family?” She asked curiously. 

It was hard not to laugh. “Yes, very human. What about you?” 

“My planet doesn’t exist anymore so…” Kara pushed her glasses up her nose. “I was thirteen when I got here. But the Danvers are a great family. They really helped with learning how to be human.” 

Lena found herself reaching out and laying her hand over Kara’s on the bar. It was unlikely to be comforting, but it was all she could think to do. “I’m sorry, that had to have been really hard.” 

“Two blue yoks!” M’gnn pushed two suspiciously moving drinks towards them. She gave a wink to Kara. “Have fun you two.” 

Kara excitedly watched her as she took a sip of the drink. Lena found it was a thick, sweet drink. She smiled and gave a slight nod as she took a larger drink. 

Pumping her fist, Kara laughed. “I knew you’d like it!” Holding her hand out in the clear sign for a high five she wiggled her eyebrows at her. 

Lena laughed for the first time, in she didn’t know how long. With a grin she high fived the other woman. Her skin on her hand where they’d touched..ripples. It was like something was under her skin, but not painfully, moving. She let out a surprised sounding gasp and looked at her palm in awe as the colors spread across her palm and fingers. Bright blues and reds in swirling patterns like paint dropped into water. 

“Oh…” Kara let out a sound of surprise. She was staring at her own hand that hand greens and greys spreading across it. 

She couldn’t help it as she stared the kind and beautiful woman across from her, her soulmate. Lena hadn’t seriously considered meeting her soulmate since she was a little girl. The only people she had physical contact with were businessmen she had to shake hands with, and the occasional warm body for a night. She was a Luthor, love was never something in the cards for her. But here sitting before her was a literal ray of sunshine, colors still settling on her hand, proof that maybe that wasn’t right. “Soulmates.” 

“I didn’t…” Kara shook her head, looking at her with wide awe filled eyes. “I thought mine must have died when my planet died.” Reaching out, hand shaky, she glanced at her for permission before touching her hand. Her touch was feather light. 

Lena carefully ran her fingers along the colors on the other woman’s hand. “I didn’t think I had one either.”

Linking their hands together, Kara smiled at her with watery eyes. She didn’t seem to know what to say, but the way she was looking at her was enough. It was all overwhelming emotion and joy, so much joy. 

Lena felt a sick sinking feeling. This woman, her soulmate thought she was like her, when really she didn’t belong here at all. She was intruding, would Kara even want her if she knew who and what she was. “I…” 

“Are you alright?” Kara’s brows drew together as she leaned forward in concern. 

She bit her lip...Kara had seemed alright with humans? Had a human family even. “You don’t hate humans right?” 

“Of course. What does that have to do with, well us?” Kara cocked her head like some sort of adorable dog waiting for the toy to be brought out. 

Lena closed her eyes. She whispered with a pained twist in her chest. “I’m human.” 

“You’re human?” Kara cocked her head to the other side. Her brows furrowed as looked at her for a long second in plain confusion. “But you were scared? And you came in here by yourself.” 

“I didn’t know this was was an alien bar.” She squeezed Kara’s hand that she realized in that moment she was holding. “I’m not a threat to any of you, I’d never do anything to hurt any of you. But you’re just so nice. But if you don’t...I didn’t mean to lie about what I am.” 

Kara just smiled softly. “It’s alright, you’re safe here even if you’re human. I promise.” 

“You’re not upset?” Lena took in her face in confusion. She’d been expecting to be thrown out honestly. “You don’t mind I’m not well an alien?” 

“As long as you don’t mind I’m an alien.” Ducking her head slightly, Kara’s cheeks flushed, her eyes looking up at her through her eyelashes. 

It was distinctly unfair. Lena could feel herself melting at that look. “Never.” She bit her lip. “But my family are...well they’re as anti-alien as you can get.” Her eyes widened in alarm as she realized the possibilities if Lex ever found out her soulmate was an alien. “I don’t agree with them at all, we don’t talk actually. I’d understand if you didn’t want to risk being around me though.” 

“As long as you’re alright with it, I don’t care what your family thinks…” Kara seemed rather flustered. “Or well I do care, but I don’t think it's a reason not to get to know you. I mean we have colors and I never thought.” She shook her head quickly, her smile returning. “I’m so glad I’ve met you.” 

Lena winced. “I won’t hold it against you, my name is Lena Luthor. Which makes my brother Lex Luthor…” She trailed off cringing. If she could have held this secret forever she’d have done so. But to lie to a soulmate? That was...that would be worse. It would give her time to fall in love, to care more than she should before losing this wonderful person. 

Kara didn’t drop her hand. Instead her eyes widened and then she started laughing. Her shoulders shook with great bellow of amusement, tears at the edges of her eyes. 

“Are you alright?” It wasn’t exactly the reaction she’d been expecting….it was a reaction she’d ever imagined. 

Wheezing slightly, Kara just reached up to the collar of her shirt and unbuttoned the first three buttons. A familiar and iconic blue and top of a crest showing beneath her shirt. 

Lena gaped. “No…” She flicked her eyes back forth between the top of the crest and the still giggling face of Kara. Finally it sunk in that the woman was serious. Lena couldn’t help it, she joined in with the laughter. Afterall, it had to be the greatest cosmic joke she’d ever even heard of; a Super and a Luthor.


	2. Window Crashing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys are amazing!

Lena scratched at her timer. She hadn’t been able to stop touching it since she’d woken up knowing that today, was ‘the’ day. The day she met whomever was her other half. Ever since she’d been able to understand the concept, she’d wanted this with her entire being. But that was before Lex had gone mad. Before the name Luthor meant evil and hate. 

She glanced at the time. There was no way she’d make it out of her building. If she didn’t leave her office, she wouldn’t meet them. It hurt...but it was better to never know them, than to meet what could have been if her name wasn’t Luthor. Turning her hand over purposely so she couldn’t see the seconds counting down, she glared at the work email she’d been trying to write for the last hour. 

Once her work was done, she was going to go back to her apartment and getting drunk. Then remind herself why she was saving her soulmate by not meeting them. Pinching the bridge of her nose, she closed her eyes. It was for the best. She’d decided that. Straightening her spine she opened her eyes and focused on the email. Fill this out, then go get drunk. 

Crash! 

The great glass window behind her shattered into millions of pieces, a blue and red streak flying though and crashing into the wall across from her. 

Lena blinked rapidly as she tried to make sense of what she was seeing. It clicked after a long second. Jumping up from her seat she felt the glass dust falling off of her. A small part of her noted she was going to need to change and shower. Hurring over as quickly as her heels let her, she moved to the slumped form against the wall. “Supergirl!” 

“Ow..” The superhero groaned as she sat upright. Reaching up she pushed her hair out of her face and looked up at her. 

“Are you alright?” Lena reached out to help the hero, only to freeze as a very loud beeping came from her wrist. 

Supergirl’s eyes widened as she stared at the blinking timer on her wrist. The hero looked down at her own wrist and pulled the suit over her thumb revealing her own timer. Which was flashing a row of zeros as well. 

Words stuck in her throat as she struggled to understand. But then it was simple enough wasn’t it? “You…” 

“Oh, hi!” Supergirl practically beamed at her. Her smile was all white teeth and bright blue eyes. “I wasn’t expecting to meet you. Well I was, but then there was the bomb and I was kinda worried about getting it out of the mall. So I was flying it and it went off. Sorry about your window? Is it your window? I’m sorry. Also um…” She looked down at her hand that was scratched, a drop of blood running down her palm. “Golly.” 

A smile pulled at her lips as the hero had babbled. Lena’s smile dropped as she realized blood meant the hero was hurt. “Are you hurt?” 

“Solar flare...uh...do you have a phone I could use? Or um...I’m Supergirl.” She held out her hand that wasn’t bleeding. “It’s nice to meet you.” 

She carefully took the offered hand and shook it. “You can use my phone Supergirl.” 

“Thanks.” Supergirl flushed brightly. “Um…” She rubbed at the back of her head. “I’m sorry, just crashing in here. What’s your name?” 

Lena straightened tightly. That was impossible, there was no way that a Super didn’t recognize a Luthor. But then again… “Lena Luthor.” Well, at least she’d be turned down quickly by her soulmate. 

“Huh…” Supergirl blinked before hopping up. “It’s nice to meet you.” She shook her cape out, glass falling down onto the ground. “The blast kinda burned out my phone, but um...dinner?!” 

“Dinner?” She frowned slightly, this was not how she was expecting this to go. 

Nodding Supergirl’s cheeks turned a bright red. “Well, our timers and I’d like to..well get to know you, if that’s alright?” 

“Dinner is good.” Lena found herself replying. This was…

“Good!” Supergirl smiled, before shifting her weight. “I’m not sure I can fly...so about that phone?”


	3. Scent

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know that thing you tell yourself you're never going to write? Well this is that thing...

Lena felt more than smelled the faint scent, as it whispered past her. It was like an electric tingle down her spine. She’d heard about the scent of a true mate. It was rare, but she knew instantly, that this was what it was. The only way to describe the scent was warm, like safety and home. Following her nose she found herself walking past L-corp. 

Ignoring the looks from her security guards, she kept going. Focusing on the scent as she wove through the other pedestrians. Several blocks and it was stronger as she came towards a small coffee shop. Lena didn’t hesitate as she walked into the place, it was a cute coffee shop. 

Scanning the shop, she looked for the alpha whose scent she’d been following. No one was popping out as particularly similar to the scent. Still, she knew she was close. Approaching the counter she ordered a black coffee. Lena turned as she waited scanning the patrons of the shop. She paused as she spotted a woman. It clicked in her head though, this was the one. The alpha was a woman with blond hair, wearing a cardigan. Actually she looked every bit the stereotypical omega actually. 

Lena grabbed her coffee and made her way to the coffee bar. Who cared if she actually hated cream and sugar in her coffee. It would give her a better view of the woman. Stirring, her still black coffee, she took in the woman from her new angle. 

She was beautiful. From this angle, Lena could see that she had a strong jawline, her shoulders were deceptively broad as well. Also the cardigan showed a dark collared shirt and neat slacks. She found herself taking back the idea the alpha looked like an omega. The scent suddenly became stronger, but it wasn’t coming from the blond. 

Frowning she looked over towards the bathroom, her nose wrinkling up. A red headed woman in a black leather jacket, strode over towards her alpha. Lena had to resist growling as she caught the woman’s scent properly. She was an omega and was coated in the scent of the blonde alpha. Choking back her instinctive reaction, she grabbed onto the counter to keep herself still. 

She watched as her alpha stood and hugged the redhead with an easy intimacy. Lena swallowed back her unease as she realized that they were clearly a couple. A healthy and loving couple from what she could see. An omega that dressed more like an alpha. And an alpha that dressed closer to an omega. They complimented each other. It would be cruel to walk over there, to break something clearly built on a foundation of love. 

Lena left her coffee behind, as she strode past the counter. Keeping her head down she strode out the door. She knew once she or the alpha got a proper smell of each other there wouldn’t be a choice. Even now her every instinct was screaming that she should turn around. But she couldn’t do that. 

////

Kara snapped her head round. She smelled something amazing, it was curling around her spine pulling her towards it. Opening her mouth she tasted the sweet scent on the air. “What is that?” 

“What’s what?” Alex asked as she took a sip from her coffee. 

“That smell…” She trailed off as she craned her neck, leaning forward half out of her chair. 

Letting out a disgruntled sound, Alex grabbed a rolled up newspaper off the table and smacked her in the back of the head. “Come on, we haven’t had breakfast together in a week.” 

“I…” Kara ignored her standing up, swiveling her head she tried to locate the source of the smell. Closing her eyes she pulled her glasses off and took in a deep breath. “Omega.” 

Alex spluttered in surprise. “What?! Oh no, this is not what I think it is. Kara, tell me this isn’t what I think it is?” 

She ignored her sister, without her glasses blocking her senses she it was overwhelming as she panted. There, her mate had been in the coffee shop, but they’d left. Shrugging off Alex’s hand, she made her way out of Noonans. Kara wasn’t even sure when she lost Alex as she jogged down the street after the scent. 

Kara came to a screeching halt outside the front entrance of L-corp. Honestly she wouldn’t have stopped except she could see the security on the inside. Grinding her teeth she accepted that charging in wasn’t going to go well. Standing here and waiting wasn’t acceptable. She felt like she was crawling out of her skin. 

Jogging around the side of the building she scanned for an open window. It took a quick second to double check that she wasn’t in view of any security cameras. With that she leapt up twenty stories and rolled into an empty office. Kara breathed in. It smelled of stale beta and a weird green health juice. Scrunching up her nose in disgust she slipped out of the office. 

Thankfully she blended in with the L-corp workers, as she made her way to the elevator. Kara could smell her mate, but it was faint. As the elevator doors opened though she knew she was close. She was on the right track. Jumping in she hit the button for every floor. 

“Are you serious?!” A suited man exclaimed in irritation. 

She narrowed her eyes as she glared at him, she could feel that she was practically radiating pheromones. “It’s important.” 

“Woah, are you ok?” He held his hands up, his head automatically tilting ever so slightly to the side in submission. 

Kara forced herself to take a deep breath, now wasn’t the time to lose control. “I can smell my omega, but I don’t know which floor.” 

“You’re omega?” He frowned slightly. “Wait, oh your true mate! That’s really rare. Do you know what they look like?” 

Her shirt was tight across her shoulders as she was practically vibrating with anxiety. “No, I caught the scent at Noonan's.” 

“Noonan's? How on earth did you get this far?” He stopped as the elevator stopped on the next floor up. 

Kara stuck her head out and took in a great big breath. The scent was there, but not fresh or strong. Shaking her head she pulled back and hit the button to close the doors. “I have a good nose.” 

“I’ll say.” He laughed. “Right, this will be fun! I’ll be sure to warn HR when we find your mate. Name’s Mark by the way.” 

“Kara.” She replied as she stuck her head out again taking in the scent of the new floor once again. “Nope.” 

////

Lena cradled her head in her hands. There was a pounding in her head, an aching in her chest. She wanted to go back, meet her mate. But she couldn’t, she’d done the right thing. If she could help it she wasn’t going to ruin some poor womens life, by triggering some trick of biology. “Jess, I need some advil.” 

“Yes Ms Luthor.” Jess wrote on her pad. “Anything else?” 

She groaned. “No, thank you Jess.” 

There was a click of heels as Jess left. Jess let out a squeak. “Who are you!? I’ll call security!” 

“It’s not…” A voice came from just outside her office. 

Lena stood up, of course. Just perfect, some person come to yell at the newest Luthor. Walking around her desk she straightened her spine. “What’s going on?” She froze as she spotted the alpha from the coffeeshop, her alpha. “How’d you find me?”

“I followed your scent.” The alpha’s voice was breathless before she frowned. “How? Wait you knew?” Her face dropped as she took a step back. 

Jess cut in putting herself between the two of them. “You need to leave, security is on their way.” 

The alpha growled lowly, her eyes darting to Jess. Shuddering her growls cut off abruptly as she seemed to forcefully reign herself in. It was impressive. “Why?” Her large blue eyes were focused on her and not the secretary.

Lena cursed herself as she could feel herself reacting. “You’re girlfriend, didn’t want to interrupt.” She felt herself swaying forward ever so slightly as she bit out a reply. 

“Girlfriend?” The alpha’s brow crinkled in genuine confusion. “I don’t have a girlfriend…” 

Her gums ached as she grit her teeth. No, she was not going to be the type of person who wrecked a relationship. A shiver ran through her. Her heat was being triggered, damn. “The girl with your scent all over her would differ.” She bit out. Her alpha needed to leave, and soon before it was too late to prevent their biology from taking the decision out of her hands. 

“Alex? She’s my sister.” The blond took a step forward, it was like there was a rope hooked behind her chest that had pulled her forward. 

Lena pressed a hand to her own chest to keep herself grounded. “You...you do realize who I am?” 

“Lena Luthor? I think, according to Mark the only people in this direction were Jes Hoang and Lena Luthor. And you don’t look like a secretary.” The alpha blushed as she flicked her eyes back and forth between her and Jess. 

Jess cut in. “Ms Luthor do you want me to go?” Her face was bright red, clearly she could smell the pheromones that both of them were pumping out. 

Lena accepted absently that she was going to be giving her secretary a raise; because she was focused completely on the alpha before her. “You need to leave right now if you want to avoid being linked to a Luthor.” 

“Why would I leave?” Her brow crinkled even more. “You’re my mate, I...I didn’t even know this was possible with a human.” 

She ignored the implications, honestly she wanted to bury her face into the alpha’s neck far too much, for her higher brain functions to keep up. “You know my name, what’s yours?” 

“Kara Danvers.” Kara took another step forward, Jess stepping out of the way with a horrified expression. 

Lena felt a purr building in her throat. God her smell was everywhere and it was intoxicating. She shuddered as she finally broke stepping into the alpha’s space. “Please…” 

“Do you want me to leave?” Kara croaked, her hands ridgedly by her sides even as her head tilted halfway to her neck. 

Lena tilted her own head, leaving her neck open to her. “No.”


	4. Wine Bar

Kara offered up her Catco credit card. “Sorry about this Sarah.” 

“It’s no problem. As long as Ms Grant pays she’s welcome here. Though I have to admit, the healthy tips you leave for her help.” Sarah shook her head as she ran the card. 

Her shoulders relaxed. She’d been eating ice cream and watching Brooklyn 99; when she’d gotten the call that Cat had forgotten to pay her bill, at her favorite wine bar. The fact that the business had her personal cell phone number was slightly concerning. “Thank you for understanding.” 

“I wish I was as good at managing drunk millionaires as you are.” Sarah let out a sound of exasperation. 

She fiddled with the side of her glasses. “Do you get many of them?” 

“I have one right now…” The waitress glanced towards a dark haired woman, seemingly spilled over her section of the counter. 

////

Lena had woken up in hotel rooms with little to no memory of how she’d gotten there. Usually those mornings involved waking with a hangover, sticky and smelling of sex, and once awake sneaking out of the room before her partner woke up. This wasn’t that. In fact other than the hangover this was worlds away. 

In fact this looked like a very lovely bedroom, complete with a feeling of home. She swallowed the little white pills in a glass bowl, that had been left on the side table. Lena drained the cup of water. Swinging her legs over the side of the bed. She frowned as she looked at what she was wearing...pinching the fabric between her fingers and pulled the large t-shirt away from herself. Was that a cat in pink on the shirt? 

Her ears perked at the sound of a coffee pot. Lena stood up and realized she was wearing flannel pajama pants with...more cartoon cats on them. It was surreal as she walked out of the very homey bedroom. Pushing her hair back she stared at the main room of the apartment and gaped. 

It looked like a scene from a silly day dream, well besides the pounding in her head. Standing at the oven flipping pancakes was a gorgeous woman. Blonde hair in a sloppy bun, the woman was humming in sleep shorts and a t-shirt. Lena gaped. 

The blond turned and smiled brightly. “Morning!” She pulled a coffee mug down from a cupboard. “Do you want coffee?” 

“Yes?” Lena approached cautiously. How much wine had she drunk last night? Her last memory was drinking alone in a wine bar. It had been the year anniversary since Lex’s trail. 

The blonde blushed slightly. “You don’t remember last night at all do you?” 

“No...how did I end up here?” She sat on the edge of a stool at the kitchen island. She watched the other woman, looking for a clue as to what on earth had happened. Christ this was why she snuck out after one night stands. But she didn’t feel or smell like she’d had a one night stand. 

The woman bit her lip. “Right that um...well I was at the wine bar on 9th to settle my boss’s tab, and Sarah wasn’t sure who to call for you.” She shrugged. “So I was going to find your phone so I could call your assistant. But then you started talking and well...then I couldn’t get past your lock screen. And you were really out of it so I just brought you home with me?” She squeaked slightly. 

Lena accepted the coffee mug as she tried to process. “You regularly take drunk strangers to your apartment?” 

“No, I’d of booked you a hotel room normally. But um...well...I suppose showing you is easier.” She turned around and pulled her shirt up. 

It took her a moment to realize that the woman wasn’t stripping. Lena stared at the mass of black writing in her handwriting on the woman’s back. She couldn’t help it, she started to read in a muted sense of horror. 

_"Here to curse the last Luthor as well? No? Well you should be, everyone else does. I couldn’t even stop my brother from turning into the worst terrorist in human history. He was so nice, the only nice one in the family. How was I supposed to know he’d go insane? He used to be so kind and understanding. I just want my brother back, but I can never get him back. Why did he get so full of hate? I just don’t understand it._

_I just want to do good, but everyone hates me. How am I supposed to save the company? My name is cursed, all our money is invested in weapons development. Pulling out would break us. But I can’t add to the horror my brother caused. It’s all horrible. So what? Here to laugh at my useless attempts to make something out of my family company? You should laugh...oh god I’m going to be sick._

Lena gaped. “No….” 

“Yeah, you were really out of it.” The blond turned, letting her shirt drop down. “Though I was impressed by how coherent you were till you passed out. There was hardly any slurring at all.” 

She braced her forehead against her head. “Did I really throw up on you?” 

“In the potted tree by the bar actually.” Cringing the blonde gave her a sympathetic look. “My name’s Kara by the way.” 

Lena wanted to die… “I always wondered why my word was “Bucket!” 

“Sorry about that, and you know just for the record, your work on synthesizing a vaccine for cancer is really impressive. Also the research being done at your children’s hospitals is groundbreaking.” Kara pushed a plate of pancakes towards her. “Do you want syrup?” 

“Syrup…” She stared at Kara in awe, even the sun was giving the woman a halo, as it lit up her hair. “How are you still here?” 

Kara scooped an ungodly amount of sugar into her coffee. “Well I’ve kind of known it was going to be you since I was fourteen.” She cocked her head to the side, her eyes looking up at the ceiling as she seemed to consider her words. “I mean I knew trying to find you wasn’t allowed, but I’ve read all of the articles you’ve published. And I have read a lot on what you’ve done with the company, you don’t give yourself enough credit.” 

“You do have flaws right?” Lena choked out. 

Laughing, Kara let out a snort. “Yes, and I mean you at least are wearing your families mantel, instead of just living a normal life. Which about family names, you wouldn’t happen to know of the name El?” 

“Superman’s house?” Her brows drew together, what on earth did Superman have to do with this. 

Kara held out her hand. “It’s nice to meet you Lena Luthor, I’m Kara Zor-el, last daughter of krypton.” 

“Huh…” Lena picked up her coffee and took a long drink, she was too hungover for this conversation. “So pancakes?”


	5. Children's Hospitol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo! I'll get to the comments from yesterday as soon as I get back from the dentists. I completely forgot to check yesterday...the superbowl is distracting.

Lena gave a nod to the orderly who’d opened the back door for her. “Thank you, I’m sure you can appreciate why this is necessary?” 

“Indeed we can Ms Luthor.” The head hospital director replied as he stepped forward and offered her his hand. “No one wants the press storm a public visit from you would cause without some warning ahead of time.” He chuckled. 

She took his hand and shook it. “A pleasure as always. You said you required more funding for the new wing than expected?” 

“Yes,” Dr Morrow waved her along. “Our new indoor playground for the long term patients has continued to run into unexpected difficulties. I’m sure you’ll understand the need.” He folded his hands behind his back as he led her towards the cancer ward. “Everything needs to be not only easily disinfectable, but nothing that could prove dangerous. One of our more prestigious doctors, Dr Griffin suggested that we use more rubber that is easier to clean. It’s a good suggestion, but an expensive one.” 

Lena nodded as she followed along the clean hallways. She’d made sure everything about her hospitals were state of the art. The best of the best, grants for research and experimental procedures. While she could never make up for her brother’s crimes, she could make the world a better place. “Do you believe the additional cost is worth it?” 

“I wouldn’t have asked you to come speak to Dr Griffin about it if I didn’t.” He led them into the elevator and selected the third floor. “I believe you may wish to speak to our guest whose with the children as well.” 

She raised her brow in surprise. “Guest?” 

“You’re not the only one who prefers to avoid the chaos of the press when they visit.” He straightened his white jacket. “She comes most weekends for a few hours to play with the children. It makes the children’s weeks.” 

Lena looked at him curiously. “Will I know them?” 

“Oh you’ll recognize her.” He laughed outright as the door dinged and opened. 

She would have asked what on earth was going on but as the door opened she spotted a very distinctive woman and the world burst into color. Her jaw opened as she gaped. 

Sitting on a far too tiny plastic chair, was Supergirl. Her suit was all bright colors and was nearly blinding as the world of black and white fell away. The superhero was coloring with several of the children, a small boy sitting on her shoulders, hands grabbing at her hair. 

Lena wasn’t sure what to do. She stood there. It was too many unexpected things at once. Apparently Supergirl came to the children’s hospital weekly to play with the children. Her soulmate was a Super. She’d have believed her mother had a fling with the pool boy before she believed this was a possibility.

Dr Morrow cleared his throat which caught the attention of Supergirl. She turned and looked over to them. Her eyes widened as she looked at her. “Hi.” 

“Supergirl…” She found herself slowly realizing that this was reality, she wasn’t imagining things. 

Looking around her Supergirl blushed brightly before smiling. “Want to come color with us Ms Luthor?” 

Lena threw a look towards Dr Morrow. “Will my discussion with Dr Griffin wait?” 

“Yes, please take your time.” He gave her a nod while stepping back. “I’ll be at the nurse’s station when you’re ready to speak about your investments.” 

“Thank you.” She walked slowly towards the table. “I think you should call me Lena.” 

Supergirl puffed up slightly. “Well if I’m calling you Lena, why don’t you call me Zor-el.” 

Lena looked around the table of eager young faces. “So what are we drawing?”


	6. The Gala

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys are the best!

Lena sipped at her flute of champagne. “Really Sam, why did we have to come to this party again?” 

“Brown nosing, keeping the board happy, getting some good press, nothing important.” Sam gave her a look as she let her sarcastic words roll off her tongue. 

Cocking a brow she chuckled. “Yes besides all that.” Scanning the crowd, she took in the elegant decor. “You have to give it to Mr Wayne, he does know how to throw a party. Even if he is late to it.” 

“It is very classy, though is it common for him to have pot stickers and pizza squares at an event like this?” Sam gave a pointed look at the trays of horderves passing by them. 

Lena realized that her friend and CFO was right, instead of the traditional caviar and fancy salmon on crackers, there was what could only be considered junk food. “Maybe he’s trying to impress his new flavor of the week?” 

“Is he really as much of a playboy as the news makes him out to be?” Sam asked curiously. 

She smirked into her flute, the bubbles tickled at her nose. “Yes and no. He certainly is quite the ladies man. But he can be rather charming and he doesn’t chase skirt as he’s portrayed. If I wasn’t uninterested men, I’d be tempted myself.” 

“Really now, think I should try to take him for a spin.” Her friend wiggled her eyebrows. 

Lena heard the murmurs announcing Bruce’s arrival, as the photographers clamored for a photo. “Well, as long as you know he’s not one for a relationship.” She spotted him entering with an attractive blonde on his arm. “Though perhaps not tonight.” 

“Yeah, what is she an olympic swimmer?” Sam muttered as the couple approached. 

She had to admit her friend had a point. On Bruce Wayne’s arm was a tall blonde women in a black dress with a high collar, though it showed her arms. They were impressive arms. Lena smiled as the couple approached them. “Bruce, late to your own party?” 

“Fashionably late.” He chuckled. “This is my friend Kara. Kara this is Lena Luthor and Sam Aries. Now what do you think of the party?” 

Lena rolled her eyes, focusing on Bruce. “Interesting choice in horderves.” 

“You didn’t!” The blonde, Kara snapped her head round to Bruce before looking at the plates of food. “Bruce!” She leaned over and kissed his cheek. “Thank you.” Smiling she turned to her and Sam. “Sorry, it was nice to meet you but potstickers!” 

Lena’s breath caught in her throat as she stared at the disappearing back of the blonde. Those had been her words. Her soulmate was Bruce’s model of the week. Maybe in a week or so she could track her down? It would be less weird then...probably. She elbowed Sam in the side before she could say anything. “So how long have you know her?” 

“Years actually.” Bruce chuckled as he looked after the blonde with a fond expression. His face was softer than she’d ever seen it before. “She’s the cousin of one of my dear friends. I can’t believe I managed to convince her to come to one of these things with me. She’s been turning me down for a couple years now.” 

Sam spoke up, though she shot a worried glance at her. “I’ve only met you briefly, but I didn’t take you for the serious type.” 

“Do I need to worry about you running off with my date Ms Aries?” He winked at her. 

Laughing, Same shook her head. “I’m afraid not. Though you may just lose her to those potstickers.” She gestured to where an unfortunate waiter had been cornered by a very enthusiastic Kara. 

Bruce laughed outright at the sight. “Well, I best go and enjoy my promised dance, before she runs off with the waiter.” He looked over to Lena. “And it's good to see you Ms Luthor, you know my number if you have any more business proposals.” 

Lena just smiled tightly as she gave him a polight tilt of the head. She waited till he was sweeping Kara off into a waltz. “Sam…” 

“Hey, go over there and say something ridiculous. Soulmate trumps fling anyday. Not to mention it's not like he has anything you don’t.” She looped their arms together. “You can’t miss this.” 

////

Kara laughed as she and Bruce spun around the floor. “I can’t believe you got potstickers for this!” 

“Well, I did finally convince you to come to one of these with me.” He smiled warmly. “And consider it thanks for helping with the penguin issue.” 

She flushed, it was flattering to be acknowledged by a hero, as established as Batman. He was her cousin’s equal. “It was fun to work with you.” 

“You’re always welcome in Gotham.” He leaned in, lowering his voice. “And you know Barbra and Damian would be glad to have you here.” 

Kara felt her cheeks turning even redder. “Damian is very sweet but...that might not be a good idea?” 

“You’re too nice.” He spun them closer to the nearest tray of potstickers. “Just know you’re always welcome, you’re far easier to work with than your cousin. And far less destructive.” 

She wasn’t sure how to reply to that. Instead she released his hands and grabbed a potsticker, then stuffed it into her mouth. “Thanks.” Kara mumbled through her full mouth. 

As he was grabbing his own snack she spotted a figure looking like they were in physical pain. She frowned, it was Lena, the woman Bruce had attempted to introduce her to before she’d spotted the potstickers. Kara lowered her fifth potsticker as she watched the dark haired women slip out of the party. “Hey Bruce, do you mind if I leave you for a minute?” 

“Go on.” Bruce nudged her gently. “I’ll be fine.” 

She touched his arm. “Thank you.” 

Kara easily moved around the edges of the large ballroom. As she left Bruce’s arm she seemed to vanish to most of the other guests. It left her free to follow the woman with the sad eyes. She wasn’t sure why, but it felt important that she followed her. It wasn’t difficult to follow as she slipped out of the room, out onto the balcony overlooking Gotham. 

She spotted Lena leaning against the railing, her hair cascading down hiding her face. Kara cleared her throat. “Hi.” She held up the postickers in her hands. “Want a potsticker?” 

Lena looked over her shoulder. She didn’t say anything, but she turned around completely, an amused curl to her lips. 

“Do you not like potstickers?” Kara squeaked, she didn’t know what was going on. She wasn’t sure how to act around upper class humans. 

With a soft huff, she accepted one of the potstickers. 

Sighing in relief, Kara stuffed the other one into her own mouth. She needed to not babble. But Lena was making her thoughts turn to mush, which was inconvenient. Sadly it didn’t take her long to chew and swallow her snack. Glancing around she tried to figure out what to say. “So, uh are you ok? You looked sad…?” 

Lena took a bite of her own potsticker, and didn’t reply. Though her attention was clearly riveted on her. 

Kara pushed her glasses up. “Bruce speaks very highly of you.” She could see the way Lena’s face closed off at the mention of Bruce. Which, Bruce was amazing. “I know he’s got a reputation, but he’s really very nice. His charity work is amazing! And he’s my cousin’s best friend. He didn’t even take it personally when I turned down Damien...I shouldn’t have said that. Please don’t say anything? It would be really embarrassing for him and he’s really very sweet. Oh darn it.” 

It took a second, and then Lena burst out into giggles. Kara watched in awe, she was beautiful as she laughed. “Oh wow…” 

“You’re entirely too sweet.” Lena smiled warmly, the sorrow that had seemed to cling to her lifting.


	7. The Edge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Right, so my beta and I are reading through these real fast. But most of our effort is going into a couple of other projects. So there's going to be some grammar mistakes. If you see anything particularly glaring let me know. Generally though because of the pace of updating doing more just isn't really feasible.

“Miss Luthor?” Jess’s voice was hesitant, a certain waiver to it, her posture tight. 

Lena looked up from her work, honestly moving her company to National City was drowning her in paperwork. “What? Is there another issue with the permits for our labs?” 

“There’s a woman on the roof.” Her secretary cringed. “We’re not sure what department she works for, but she’s sitting on the ledge. Do we call the police?” 

“Yes! Get them to the roof as quickly as possible once they arrive.” Lena stood up, her paperwork could wait. If one of her works killed themselves; especially before the new paint even dried, a new start would be even harder. It would be thrown in her face in every interview. Moving round her desk, she grabbed her coat. “And call security and have them bring up our worker files. I want to know who it is and why they’re up there. I expect their superior to be in my office by the end of today.” 

Jess nodded quickly, pulling up her phone. “Where are you going Miss Luthor?” 

“To keep one of my people from killing themselves before the police get here.” She strode out of her office and for the elevator. There was a sick feeling at the possibility that in some way she might be responsible. Had she really pushed her workers hard enough to drive someone to this? 

Pushing down her feelings, she hit the highest floor on the elevator. It was irritating as the banal elevator music began till she hit the highest floor. A short flight of stairs and she came out onto the roof. The wind cut through her jacket, as she walked out. Nausea at how high up she was rolled in her gut. Heights were unsettling, they always had been. But her workers life was more important than any fears she might have. 

There sitting on the edge, legs dangling off of the side was a blond woman. Lena didn’t recognize her, but she could easily be from accounting perhaps? She was wearing a pink cardigan, hair in a complicated updo. 

Lena approached slowly, her heart in her throat. Wrapping her arms around her waist she kept her eye on the woman. As she got to the ledge she stayed two steps back from the edge. “It’s cold up here.”

The woman startled slightly, her head snapping round to look up at her. “Hi, want a donut?” She held up a paper bag with what was clearly pastries, a bright smile on her face. 

It knocked the breath out of her to hear those words. This was her soulmate. Her soulmate who’d given her words that had caused Lex to laugh so hard he’d choked, when he first saw them. And now she was sitting on the edge. Panic ran through her like ice, chilling her faster than any wind could. “Why don’t you come a little further from the edge and I’ll try anything you want me to.” 

The woman looked at her thoughtfully. “Want to join me? The view is amazing.” 

“The view..” Lena swallowed thickly. Well, fear of heights or no fear of heights this was her soulmate; she’d do anything for this woman whose name she didn’t even know. Clicking her teeth together she took those two steps and carefully lowered herself down besides the woman. She didn’t have words for the terror as her own feet dropped down over the side of her building. “So, how about that donut?” 

Grinning the woman pulled a pink, glazed donut out of the bag and handed it over. “My name’s Kara, you?” 

She raised a brow as she accepted the pastry. “Lena Luthor.” Ripping off a bite of her donut she glanced at the dizzying drop beneath them. “So what department do you work in?” 

Kara cocked her head. “I’m Cat Grant’s assistant.” She shrugged. “I like this roof better and she can’t find me here.” A dopey smile spread across her face. “I didn’t know you’d be here. That is I said your words right? Because you said mine and I haven’t heard mine before.” 

“You said mine.” She considered her expression, honestly her soulmate didn’t seem suicidal. But then she’d heard of what Cat Grant’s secretaries went through. “Is Cat why you’re here?” Her shoulders eased slightly as she realized it wasn’t her fault her soulmate was teetering on the edge. 

The blonde woman seemed to consider it. “I like it up here.” She closed her eyes, tilting her head back. “It makes everything feel less overwhelming, the noise fades away. What about you? Why are you up here?” 

“Well, it is my building.” She reached over laying her hand over Kara’s. It felt safer touching her, not that she could stop her if she jumped. “So when someone stands on the edge I tend to be informed.” 

Kara frowned as she looked at her, then her eyes widened. “Oh! No, no, no! I’m not going to jump. I’m not in any danger.” She waved her hands in seeming panic. “Even if I fell off I’d be fine. No need to worry.” 

“Please don’t fall off.” Lena’s voice was hoarse as she realized her soulmate may not be suicidal, but she might just be crazy. Falling off from this height, there wasn’t even a question of survival. 

Reaching over, Kara held her forearm as she bit at her lip. “Since you’re um..” She glanced to the side. “Well you said my words and...See I’m not exactly human?” Her voice pitched up. 

She paused as she let that sink in. “You mean you’re an alien? Who can survive falling this far down?” 

“Yup!” Kara beamed. “See, I’m perfectly safe.” 

Lena’s shoulders slumped in relief. “How about moving away from the edge then? You may be an indestructible alien, but I am not. Maybe go get some coffee to go with these donuts?” 

“Sounds great!” Kara pulled her legs up and then hopped up. She stood on the edge like it was nothing before helpfully pulling her up besides her and taking them off the edge. “Have you ever been to Noonan's?” 

“I haven’t, we can go as soon as we explain to the nice police officers over there that everything is ok.” Her legs felt like jelly as she walked cautiously back towards safety. 

With a sound of amusement, Kara linked their arms together and took some of her weight. “You’ll love them! They have the best hot chocolate and sticky buns.” 

“You do eat things that aren’t sweet correct?” She stared at her soulmate dubiously. This was going to make her waist line grow wasn’t it? 

Kara humphed. “Of course, there’s pizza! And potstickers, sweet and sour chicken, turkey, macaroni and cheese, sandwiches, burgers, burritos! Human food is the best part of this planet.” 

“You do know we have foods that are green right? Are you able to get scurvy? We should go get you some orange juice before that coffee.” She picked up the pace dragging her soulmate behind her. Afterall, she’d just found her other half, she wasn’t going to lose her because of a vitamin deficiency.


	8. Lock Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tea and coffee make the world a better place.

The first thing Lena was aware of was the horrible pounding in her head. Next that the inside of her mouth, tasted like it belonged to the inside of one of Lex’s old track shoes from high school. Groaning she cracked her eyes only to scrunch them shut instantly. Pain lanced through her head at the slightest bit of light. “Oh god….” 

“Hey, you’re alright.” A kind voice said as a warm hand landed on her shoulder, helping her sit up. 

Lena kept her eyes shut, she was going to have to pay whichever poor intern had found her not to tell anyone she’d gotten drunk at the office. “What time is it?” She croaked. 

“It's two in the afternoon.” The intern told her while rubbing a soft circle on her back. “Come on, let's get you to the drinking fountain.” 

She paused. “Drinking fountain?” There weren’t any drinking fountains in L-Corp. She’d had them removed and put in recyclable water bottles on all of the floors. It was part of their latest project. Turning plastic bottles into a usable product was nearly market ready. 

Cracking her eyes open again she looked, really looked at the person who was helping her. “Do I know you?” She managed to rasp out. 

“Sorry, I’m Kara, Kara Danvers.” The blonde smiled brightly at her. 

It was physically painful how bright it was. Squinting she looked around. “Why are there bars?” She jumped up in alarm. Her stomach rolled from the abrupt motion. Darting for the metal toilet, she hunched over and retched. 

Hands pulled her hair back. “You’re alright.” 

Reaching out she accepted some thin, single ply toilet paper pressed into her hand. Wiping her mouth she dropped the paper into the bowl. Crawling back up to her feet, she leaned against the back basin….this was horrifying. The back basin was a sink...with a drinking fountain attachment. Wrinkling her nose up, she forced herself to turn the water on. Rinsing her mouth out she spat into the sink. 

Lena pulled back and looked around where she was. “Why am I in a jail cell?” 

“This is lock up.” The blonde rubbed at the back of her hand. “So not jail technically.” 

She gave a second look at this Kara. The women looked like an escaped pre-school teacher and completely gorgeous…”Is that dried blood?” 

“Ah, it’s not mine!” Kara waved her hands. Pausing she took a step back. “I um..that sounds worse than it is.” 

“That’s someone else’s blood?!” Lena found the adrenaline rush was turning out to be an incredible hangover cure. Or, rather a powerful method of moving past the sensation of a fog horn, inside of her head. 

Holding her hands up in surrender, Kare spoke quickly, “Yes, but not like that. I mean yes I was arrested for murder, but only because that cop was a butthead. I was just trying to give CPR. But it was too late, and he fell and his head was bleeding and I couldn’t stop the blood from the bullet wound. There was a lot of blood. And that cop wouldn’t listen. I didn’t hurt him.” She looked down, her eyes welled with tears. 

“So you didn’t kill anyone?” It was...cops weren’t actually that ridiculous with attractive white women were they? Sure that was a generalization, but still true.

Kara shook her head. “I think you were arrested for drunk and disorderly? Also he was grumbling about ‘bloody Luthors thinking they’re too good for the law’.” She shrugged helplessly. 

Pinching the bridge of her nose she sat down on the sad mat on the metal cot. “Shouldn’t I have my phone call? And why are you still wearing evidence?” 

“That’s….a good point.” Shrugging Kara quickly pulled her sweater off over her head. Frowning she looked at the cuffs of her button up. “Do you think I should take my shirt off too?” Kara gave a sharp nod and then pulled off her shirt. 

Lena would like to say that she did not swallow her tongue...it was a near thing. The possible murderer, possible good samaritan had abs. Did she mention the biceps? Because those were as drool-worthy as the abs. She found her mouth was suddenly far drier than it had been a moment ago. Thinking...what were thoughts? 

Reaching up she pulled off her blazer and held it out. “Here.” 

“Thanks! That’s super nice of you.” Kara smiled as she accepted the black blazer.

As she pulled it on, Lena’s eyes were drawn to a very specific mark along Kara’s right side. It was a vivid red with familier coding woven through. The entire mark was intimately familiar. She let out a sound of surprise. 

“What?” Cocking her head in a manner eerily reminiscent of a Golden Retriever, Kara looked at her curiously. “Is something wrong?” 

Lena swallowed thickly. Reaching down she pulled up her own shirt to show her side. 

The moment Kara spotted her mark she sucked in a sharp breath. “Your mark.” 

“Yeah…” She was sure her mother would have slapped her for her reaction. 

Approaching slowly, Kara sat down on the metal bed, a respectful distance from her. “May I?” She held her hand out cautiously. 

Lena nodded. “You may.” She shivered as she felt Kara’s fingers brush against her mark. 

“This isn’t exactly how I would have expected to meet you.” Kara’s face was warm, eyes crinkling around the edges with joy. 

She huffed in amusement. “You mean a lock-up cell wasn’t in any of your plans for the future?” 

“Not exactly no.” Pushing her glasses up, Kara grinned. “Well at least we have time to get to know each other.”

Lena’s eyes narrowed. “Speaking of, when I get my phone call I’m calling my lawyers and am going to be getting us both out of here.” 

“Lawyers? As in more than one?” Her brows rose in disbelief.

She rolled her eyes. “I’m a Luthor, I have an army of lawyers.” 

“I kinda forgot about that…” Kara bit her lip, flicking her eyes away from her. 

Lena reached out, carefully laying her hand over Kara’s. “Is that a problem for you?” 

“No!” Her head snapped up. “I mean I don’t really know you. But I’d like to.” 

Blinking she swallowed thickly. “Thank you.” Forcing herself to push back the sudden desire to cry, she considered their situation. She was not going to spend her first meeting with her soulmate in lock-up. “But have you had your phone call yet? Anything? Or are we just stuck here till someone competent comes on shift?” 

“I think…” Kara ducked her head looking away. “I think he’s scared to come back here. So probably till the next shift.” 

Lena paused. “Why would he be scared to come back here?” 

“Well I didn’t mean to, but I sort of snapped my handcuffs…” Her face was bright red. “I didn’t realize they were that delicate.” 

There was a moment as she processed that. “You broke your handcuffs, on accident?” 

“Yeah, and then he tased me and well it didn’t really do much.” She shifted awkwardly. “So I’m fairly certain we’re stuck here till someone else comes on shift.” 

Lena looked at the woman besides her. While it was true she was in beyond excellent shape, that didn’t explain either of those things. “You weren’t affected by a taser?” 

“Well I did feel it...it was a bit like when you eat sour candies!” Kara quickly replied. 

She just stared in disbelief at her soulmate, that was….

Shifting, Kara looked up at her. “I’m not exactly human?” Her voice pitched up in nervousness making it sound like a question. 

“You’re an alien?” Lena wondered if she was living inside of one of her mother’s nightmares. Honestly a Luthor meeting their alien, accused of murder, soulmate in jail. After being arrested for drunk and disorderly conduct. There had to be a joke in there somewhere. 

“Does that matter to you?” Kara looked at her through her eyelashes. Tt was devastatingly effective. 

Lena reached out touching her shoulder. “Only in how it affects who you are. But no, I don’t mind that you’re an alien. Though that does explain a few things.” She paused as she looked around their cell. “Any idea how long we’re going to be stuck here? Because I could use hashbrowns, and coffee...lots of coffee.” 

 

 

Waking up a second time in a jail cell was far more pleasant than the first time. Lena yawned as she woke up slowly. She was warm and while not exactly comfortable, she felt peaceful. Shifting she picked her head up off of Kara’s shoulder. 

“Hey.” Kara groggily moved, though not away from her. 

She smiled. “Hey.”


	9. Finding Fate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Right, so I've been getting a lot of requests to continue various ones of these. Which has led me to a fun idea. On chapter twenty seven you all can in the comments tell me which one of these you want continued. Then on the twenty eighth chapter I'll throw up a poll between the top options. Whichever one you guys vote for I'll turn into a proper fic.

Lena kept her posture perfect as she carefully ate her dinner. “I received 100% on my advanced chemistry exam.” She didn’t mention the glares from the older students. They hadn’t liked being outperformed by an eight year old. 

“No extra credit?” Lillian raised a brow, as she barely conceded to look down her nose at her. 

She had to force herself not to bit at her lip. Of course she hadn’t achieved what was expected of her. Blinking she stared down at her plate of food. “No ma’am.” 

“Your soul word of the day still ‘sleeping’ as it is everyday?” She asked, her tone was ice. 

The shame that her word was always ‘sleeping’ churned in her stomach. It didn’t change. Where everyone got one sentence that changed by the day, she had a single word. Every day a single event or action of your soulmate, would be written on your hand. Generally things along the lines of ‘biology test’, or ‘trip over shoelacesses’. But she had the same single word, every single day. “Yes.” 

“No doubt you’re mate will die eventually. Coma for this long has no upside.” Lillian cut into her steak, the knife hitting the ceramic plate with a clicking sound. “Perhaps you can marry someone beneficial to the family, without something as senseless as a soulmate to distract you.” 

Lena bit her lip. “Yes ma’am.” 

Ignoring her, Lillian turned her attention to Lionel. “So about the alien infestation, I would like to increase our funding in national defense.” 

 

 

Curled up under her blankets, Lena glared at her arm where her single word was inked. It was a precious line of hope. A horrible sign of her inadequacy. Why couldn’t her soulmate be happy, healthy and have a future. Big hot tears rolled down her cheeks as she stared at the blurry single word. It was what had stolen her hope of having a loving partner, before she’d known to want it. 

Wiping at her nose, she dried her eyes with her pajama sleeve. Looking back at her arm, she sucked in a sharp breath as she realized the word was shifting. Lena held in her breath as she watched in awe. The ink turned from a single word to a sentence. ‘Lands on earth.’

Lena felt so much hope and joy at those three little words. Her soulmate wasn’t dying! There was love in her future! And then the crashing realization, her family hated aliens. Lillian was full of nothing virtrol on the subject. Lionel was dispassionate but when he’d had too much scotch, he was clearly negative on the subject. And Lex...Lex may be understanding even if he didn’t like aliens, but he’d been becoming more and more distant since he’d left for school. No she couldn’t show this to anyone. 

////

‘Explodes microwave.’

Lena laughed as she spotted her piece of information on her soulmate for the day. It would seem her soulmate was still adjusting to earth. She wondered if this was a new power, already she knew her soulmate had advanced senses and superior strength. Maybe her soulmate would explode that mean boy, who’d been bullying them at school? 

////

‘Fights sister over shower.’

She shook her head. Her soulmate and her adoptive sister were fighting or bickering on her sentence every few weeks. Lena wished they had as great of an adoptive sibling as she did. But then there could only be one Lex. Though he’d become even more obsessed and distant. 

////

‘Sings to N’sync.’ 

Lena pulled up the band on itunes. Clicking on their top selling album, she bought it. Smiling softly to herself, she continued to work on her homework for her ethics exam. If a boy band filled her empty dorm room, well she was only getting to know her soulmate.

////

‘Cries after cousin forgets to call.’

She frowned as she pulled out her carefully coded notebook, on her clues about her soulmate. From what she could tell her soulmate had four recurring people in their life. An adoptive mother, an adoptive sister, a distant cousin, and a cat. There’d been an adoptive father but he hadn’t been mentioned in the last two years. Still, it could be nothing. The sentences were never indicative of the importance of their happenings in the other person’s life. She was as likely to find out if her soulmate ate something as she was to find out if she moved to Mars. 

////

‘Interview with Cat Grant.’ 

Lena froze as she read that one. She’d had guesses, but here was proof of where her soulmate was. National City. Well it would seem that offer from Lex about running the west coast branch of the company, wasn’t as distasteful as she’d expected. 

////

‘Explodes Cat’s latte.’ 

Setting down her coffee, she snickered. Her soulmate was helpless. Poor person, who she was fairly sure was a woman, was going to be in so much trouble over that mishap. Biting her lip she felt brave. If her soulmate could handle Cat Grant she could make her second step towards meeting them. “Jess, find out where Cat Grant gets her coffee.” 

////

‘Eats a whole carton of ice-cream.’ 

Lena sipped at her black coffee as she looked, over the top of her laptop. If she’d set her laptop up at a table with a view of the counter and entrance of Noonans, well it was a nice chair. It was hard not to be obviously checking the door, everytime a new customer entered the coffee shop. As the door opened yet again, Lena knew. 

////

‘Breaks three pens.’ 

Lena smiled as she watched her soulmate pick up Cat Grant’s morning latte. Her soulmate was beautiful, warm, radiating kindness, and oh so lovely. Now she just had to figure out how to approach the woman. Considering she was an alien, she’d have to be careful she didn’t spook her. Hearing a pen snap, she looked up and met the bright blue eyes of her soulmate. Lena smirked as she realized her soulmate was blushing before darting out of the coffee shop. 

////

‘Meets the beautiful girl from the coffee shop.’ 

Getting up from her table, Lena walked over to where her soulmate was waiting for her boss’s latte. “Hello, I’m Lena. What’s your name?” 

“Kara.” Her soulmate blushed as she accepted her hand and shook it warmly. “Did you need something?” 

Lena held onto Kara’s hand, just a touch longer than was simply friendly. “How would you like to get lunch together today? Chinese?” 

“You’re asking me out?” Kara squeaked while pushing her glasses up her nose and ducking her head ever so slightly. 

Lena raised a brow, her soulmate was too cute. “I do believe I am. I hear the place on Tubman street has a potsticker platter.” 

“I love potstickers, how’d you know?” Kara cocked her head to one side. A shy smile pulling at the corners of her lips.

Lena smiled. “I had a feeling you would like potstickers.” Reaching out she touched Kara’s forearm ever so gently. “So would you give me the pleasure of your company on a lunch date today?”


	10. The Car Accident

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys what are some methods of soulmate identification I haven't done yet? And I've got a soulmate pain sharing one in the que so I've got that one covered. But I'm starting to repeat the tropes and I could use some ideas.

“Aunt Lena! That was a stop sign!” Ruby yelped as they took the corner far too fast, she gripped the arm of car door. 

Lena’s hands were gripping the steering wheel. “We’re going to get you to your soccer game on time! I promise.” 

“LOOK OUT!” She raised her voice as she spotted a pedestrian crossing the road up ahead of them. 

The car screeched as Lena slammed on her breaks. It was too late as they hit the woman with a great jolt. The seat belt tightened across Ruby’s chest as they finally came to a halt. There’d been a distinctive thumpty thump as they went over the top of the person. They both just sat there before looking at each other with wide eyes. Ruby whispered. “You just hit that person.” 

“Ruby, stay in the car and call an ambulance.” Lena unhooked her seatbelt and climbed out of the car before heading towards where the body would be. 

Ruby had never been good at following directions. She unbuckled herself with fumbling fingers, her heart pounding against her chest. Stumbling out of the car, she gripped her cellphone in her hand. Toeing closer she craned her neck. “Aunt Lena? Are they alright?” 

“Ruby, I told you to stay in the car?” Lena looked up from where she was crouched besides the body. 

“Does she have a pulse?” She shuffled closer. 

Lena focused on the woman reaching down for her neck. As she touched her she pulled back like she’d been burned. Red ink began to run up her hand in distinctive markers. “Oh god…” She lunged forward and pressed her fingers against the woman’s neck. Her shoulders slumped. “She’s got a pulse. Ruby did you call for an ambulance?” 

“No, is she your soulmate?” Ruby hurriedly started to hit the buttons. 

The body jolted up staring at both of them with wide eyes. “You don’t have to call anyone!” 

Ruby dropped her phone as she took a step back squeaking in surprise. 

“I’m sorry.” The blonde woman looked between them, green soulmarkings still forming properly spreading out from her pulse point. “But I’m fine! Really. I just was going to play possum but um…” Her face turned a vibrant red as she glanced at Lena. “Not to be mean or anything.” 

“I hit you with a car!?” Lena stared at the stranger in complete discombobulation. 

The woman reached up to her face and then paused. “My glasses!” She scanned the area before reaching under the car and picking up a pair of cracked glasses. Shoving them onto her face she smiled tightly. “See, I’m fine.” 

“I hit you...with. My. car?!” Lena was still gaping. 

“Alien.” The blonde winced. “I kinda assumed escaping from the hospital would be safer than telling you...but then I heard soulmate and…” 

Ruby walked over. “That’s so cool! Were you born on a different planet?” 

“Yes, I’m Kara by the way.” The blonde smiled widely, her eyes crinkling by the sides. 

She bounced forward on her toes. “Really! That’s awesomesauce! Do you want to come to my soccer game? If you’re aunt Lena’s soulmate it could even be your first date!” 

“Ruby!” Lena cut in as she finally got up onto her feet. She looked to Kara who’d hopped up onto her feet as well. “I’m sorry for hitting you with my car.” 

Karac glanced at the car. “I think I did a lot of damage to your car...do you need to call a tow truck?” 

“We can push it to the soccer field. It's a few blocks away.” Lena looked over to Ruby. “Darling I need you to grab your bag and run for the field. Tell the couch that I had a flat tire or something. I’ll call a driving service to pick us up after the game.” 

She grinned. “And burgers afterwards?” 

“And burgers afterwards.” Lena smiled as she shook her head fondly. “Now go before you miss the first half.” 

////

As the back of her honorary niece disappeared from view, Lena realized she was alone with her soulmate. She bit her lip as she turned to face her. “Are you sure you’re alright? We went right over the top of you.” 

“I’m fine.” Kara grinned while adjusting her slightly cracked glasses. “Really, you didn’t hurt me. What’s your name though?” 

“Lena.” She held out her hand. “It’s nice to meet you Kara, even if these aren’t the best circumstances.” 

Kara shrugged. “Who’s to say what’s a good way to meet? It’ll be a fun story at least.” She glanced at the car. “Want me to help you push it to the park?” 

“Oh you don’t have to do that. I can call a tow truck.” She waved her off. 

“Please, I’d be more than happy to help.” She leaned in slightly. “Besides you know it was partially my fault. I wasn’t looking when I crossed the road.” 

Lena opened her to brush off the offer. Then she paused...her soulmate was offering to help, to spend time with her. This might be the single worst method of meeting a soulmate, but maybe it could be salvaged somewhat? “Alright, if you’re sure it won’t be a problem.” 

“I’m sure.” Kara stepped to the back. “Want to put it in neutral so I can push it?” 

She raised a single brow. “I’ll put it in neutral, but you’re not pushing the car I hit you with by yourself.” Lena made her way back to the drivers side of the car. Shifting gears was easy enough. Popping back out she made her way back to the trunk. “So what were you doing before I ran over you?” 

“There was a cat up a tree a few blocks over. Was heading for the stop.” Kara smiled as the car started to roll forward. 

Lena pushed, but considering the heels she was pretty sure Kara was taking most of the weight. “You make a habit of getting cats out of trees?” 

Kara grinned. “Sometimes snakes, you’d be surprised how many pet snakes that escape go up trees? It's far too many.” 

“So what’s your job that leads to you rescuing wayward pets?” This woman was confounding to her. But Lena felt a warm sensation every time she saw the green swirls along her neck, jaw, and just getting the lower area of her cheek. When she wasn’t looking at Kara, she was glancing at the bright red, thick brush strokes along her fingers and hand, disappearing under her shirt cuff. 

Her soulmate puffed up slightly, though it was rather silly looking considering they were both bent to shove the car. “I’m a reporter for Catco!” 

“What story brought you all the way out here?” Lena regretted a great many things at that moment. She’d run over her reporter, alien, soulmate. It was like fate was just trying to make everything as difficult as possible. 

“Piece on a suburban mother who started her own business selling specialty dog equipment for animals with permanent disabilities.” Kara blushed slightly. “What is it you do Lena?” 

She huffed, christ why were cars so heavy? Pushing that away she focused on her adorable soulmate. “I’m the CEO of Lcorp...I’m Lena Luthor.” Lena looked at the ground and concentrated on pushing the car. 

The car ground to a halt. “Oh.” Kara straightened. “Um...oh, I said I was an alien…” 

“I’m not like Lex.” Lena couldn’t help it as she reached out to touch Kara’s arm. “I promise you’re safe.” 

Kara’s shoulders slumped. “Thank you.” She pushed her glasses up her nose. 

Lena leaned into the car, attempting to push it. It didn’t budge till Kara joined her in pushing. As they continued to move the carr, they fell into a comfortable silence. She glanced to her soulmate. “So how’d the interview go?” 

“It went well! There was a really cute corgi with wheels to help with her back legs. I got to give her cookies!” Kara beamed, how she was so clearly fine with pushing the car Lena had no idea. 

Lena smiled fondly, she was adorable. “So you’re a dog person then?” 

“I love dogs, what about you?” Kara’s enthusiasm was practically tangible. 

She could feel herself relaxing, even as she began to sweat from getting the car to move. “I like dogs, I was never allowed to have one though.” 

There was a slight pause. “So your niece plays soccer?” 

“She’s my best friend’s daughter.” Lena smiled as she dug her toes in, pushing as much as she could. “I help out when I can. I take her to her soccer games so her mother, Sam, can sleep in on Saturdays. It’s the least I can do.” 

Kara’s eyes went soft. “That’s sweet, she seems like a great kid.”

“She really is.” She blew out a breath. Lena took in her soulmate. “Do you want to join Ruby and I? After the game we’re getting burgers and shakes. You could come along?” 

“I’d like that.” Kara’s whole face lit up. “You had me at burgers and shakes.”


	11. Olympics

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this one is a human au, the only one in this collection. Heads up for that. 
> 
> And thank you for all the great ideas you guys gave me! I'm probably not going to get to do all of your ideas. But I'll be enjoying have some more diversity in the oneshots going forward.

“I can’t believe you convinced me to do this.” Lena hissed at Sam. 

Sam just elbowed her gently. “What, attend the Olympics and give your goddaughter the chance to meet her heroes?” 

“Stand out in the cold to watch dozens of people go down hill at unsafe speeds.” She crossed her arms. It was freezing, and Lena was still cold, even wrapped up in her heavy-duty jacket. “Surely I could have just sent you and Ruby here.” 

Her friend let out a giggle. “L-Corp not only has investments here in Korea, but you know the marketing team is sponsoring six different athletes here, correct?” 

“Really?” Lena blinked, she’d been spending too much time setting up the new branch of L-Corp in Seoul. She hadn’t spent a lot of time with marketing recently. “Who are we sponsoring?” 

Sam laughed outright. “You okayed the project. But very well. The alpine skier that we’re here to cheer for is Alex Danvers. She’s reckless, and she pretty much either wins or crashes. Then we have two snowboarders, Kara Danvers and Maggie Sawyer. Yes, the two Danvers women are sisters, and both are favorites for their events. We’re also sponsoring the pairs ice skating team of Barry Allen and Iris West. Finally, there’s Winn Schott, who is a men’s ice skater. Those are our individual athletes. We’re also sponsoring the entire women’s hockey team.” 

“Do I want to know how much of our marketing funds went to this?” She raised a brow as she looked at her friend and CFO. Who, coincidentally, had been handling publicity and marketing recently.

Wrapping her scarf more securely around her neck, Sam winked. “Probably not. But you should trust me to pick the best athletes for us to sponsor. Alex and Maggie are an out-and-proud lesbian couple. Barry and Iris are adorable and they’re riding off their highly publicized wedding earlier last year. Winn is a favorite to medal and his father is the serial killer, the Toy Maker. I thought you’d want to sponsor him.” 

“Thank you.” Lena tucked her face into her own scarf. 

Sam bumped into her. “You’re welcome. Then there’s the one who we were lucky to get, Kara Danvers. She’s a favorite to win in several events. I’m surprised you’ve managed to escape the hype over her. Her face is on cereal boxes, and she’s in multiple commercials. She’s blonde, blue-eyed, young, she wins, and she’s legitimately adorable. Her wearing our symbol will be good for our image.” 

“Well then. I still don’t see why I have to be here,” she grumped as she watched a skier come flying down the mountain. “I know why you’ve dragged me here. We’re not going to find my soulmate here. It’s just a theory that they’re an athlete.” 

Her friend scoffed. “Please, we know your soulmate takes ice baths, is constantly falling, had a knee injury two years ago, and suffers from muscle aches and burning almost constantly. What else do you think they do?” 

“I can’t believe I told you that.” Lena grumbled. She never should have gotten drunk and complained to Sam about her soulmate pains. Since then she’d been dragged to every sporting event Sam could manage. 

Sam shrugged unrepentantly. “You’re a pushover for Ruby’s pouts. And at least you have a chance of finding your soulmate. The rest of us get stubbed toes and banged elbows.” 

“You’re ridiculous. Even if I knew who they were, I’m a Luthor. After Lex was indicted for his horrifying laundry list of crimes, including murder mind you, who would want to be my soulmate?” 

Ruby let out a long whine. “Stop being boring! Alex is up!” She bounced. 

////

Kara munched on her vegetable chips. They were terrible, but for the duration of the Olympics they were the only thing she was allowed for a snack. “Alex! Why can’t we go check out the city? We’re not competing today.” Her voice was an obnoxious whine. 

“We have a meeting with our sponsors. So get the crumbs off of yourself and come on.” Alex crossed her arms as she glared. “You’re a mess.” 

She let out a long sigh, frustrated at having to sponsor foods that she couldn’t even eat if she wanted to compete. “But the burgers smell so good Alex! Don’t make me pose with them!” 

“Oh don’t be a baby. You can eat all the burgers you want after the Olympics are over.” Alex pushed her feet off of the couch. “Come on, it's some CEO who wants to meet the face that's getting stuck on their billboards.” 

Kara let out a huff as she hopped up onto her feet. “Fine, but I get one potsticker tonight.” 

“Yes, fine.” Alex slung her arm over her shoulders. “Come on, we don’t want to make the people who pay us wait. J’onn would make us do extra drills for being that stupid.” 

She nodded. After all, grateful didn’t quite describe how incredible it felt to be able to do what she loved. “Do I need to bring my board?” 

“We’re meeting a company bigwig.” Alex sighed as she dragged her out of their shared room. “I don’t think they want anything more than a selfie and to shake our hands.” 

She shrugged. “Fair enough. Which sponsor is it, by the way?” 

“L-Corp, so be nice. They single-handedly provide enough for us to pay J’onn’s and M'gann’s coaching fees.” Her sister hauled them towards a one of the private rooms. They tended to be used for personal meetings between players and their coaches. Also for the occasional interview. 

Kara screeched to a halt just outside of the room and started brushing off the front of her sweater. “Do I have crumbs anywhere?” 

“You look fine, stop fussing.” Ales rotated her and brushed off her shoulders while giving her a once over. “It’s a meet and greet, not an interview with Cat Grant.” 

She pouted. “That interview wasn’t that bad.” 

“You told her your cousin was Clark, the single best pole vaulter in the world. Not to mention one of the best sprinters, because fuck staying in one sport. They call him Superman. But oh no, as a newbie in the sports world you had to connect yourself with him.” Alex rolled her eyes as she reached for the door. “Just don’t ramble and you’ll be fine.” 

Kara opened her mouth to retort..something, only the door swung open and she snapped her mouth shut. Popping her head in, she could see J’onn talking with two women in expensive clothing. He had his arms crossed, but didn’t have any of his patented ‘annoyed’ scowls on. It was all she saw before she yelped in alarm as something hot spilled on her hand, at the same time a high pitched squeal nearly broke her eardrums. “Holy nachos!” 

“I’m so sorry!” A girl with wide, alarmed eyes, holding a mostly empty cup of hot chocolate in one hand gasped. 

It took her about two seconds to realize what had happened. Oh Rao the girl was going to start crying. “Hey, no I’m fine!” Kara shook her hand out, wiping the hot liquid off on the leg of her sweatpants. Holding up her hand she grinned. “See, I’m fine. Just a little red.” 

Sniffling, the girl looked at her hand with a frown. “Are you sure?” 

“Yes.” Kara laughed and stepped into the girl and hugged her.

The girl only used one arm, but she still hugged her tightly, her face pressing into her shoulder. “Thank you.” 

“Are you sure you’re alright?” A strange voice chimed in. 

Kara released the girl, and realized she had the attention of the room. The two well-dressed women were both facing her. She swallowed at the sight of a sharp jawline and green eyes. “Hi.” She managed to squeak. 

Alex groaned and slapped her upside the head. “Sorry about my sister. It’s a pleasure to meet you.” She held out her hand, wearing a painful smile that guaranteed she wanted to be anywhere else. 

“Please, thank you for finding time to meet with us.” The taller of the two women stepped forward, shaking Alex’s hand. “I’m Sam Arias, CFO of L-Corp. You’ve already met my daughter Ruby, who will be learning not to jump while holding a hot drink.” Sam leveled a very ‘mom’ look at her daughter. Glancing to her side she smiled at the other woman. “And this is Lena Luthor, CEO of the company.” 

Kara snapped her mouth shut as she realized she’d been staring at Lena a bit too long. “It’s nice to meet you!” She smiled brightly. 

“Yes, well my goddaughter here has informed me that you two are her personal heros.” Lena gave her a curious looking smile. 

Ruby bounced on her toes. “Do you two really have a sister’s night every week?!” 

“We do.” Alex reached out and ruffled the girl’s hair. “This one here is a sucker for Disney movies.” 

Kara pouted as she shoved at Alex’s shoulder. “At least I don’t watch horror movies like you do.” 

“You’re so cool.” Ruby breathed as she looked at Alex. “None of my friends will believe I got to meet you!” 

Kara smiled as she watched Alex get dragged over to the couch to sign a poster for the child. She felt a stinging sensation on her arm. With a slight wince, she glanced up to find Lena pinching her arm while staring right at her. “You...no….” 

“You undersold how much that hot chocolate hurt.” Lena replied as she dropped her arm. 

She felt a dopey grin spreading across her face. “Eh, it wasn’t that bad.” 

“So, I hate to admit I’m not much of a sports fan. I’m aware you’re a snowboarder, but which events am I going to be watching?” Lena raised a brow as she stepped into her space. 

Kara felt her cheeks flush. Pushing her glasses up she toed at the carpet beneath her feet. “Well, see I’m competing in all of the snowboarding events? So Giant Parallel Slalom, Half Pipe, Parallel Slalom, Slopestyle, and Snowboard Cross.” 

“You’re up for all that?” Lena gave her an up-and-down look. 

She bit at her lip. “Well I’m not the first one to do it. But how can you pick just one event?” 

“It would seem I’m going to be freezing in the stands a bit more than I was expecting.” Lena held out her hand. “I am glad to have met you.” 

A shot of courage ran down Kara’s spine. She took Lena’s hand. “If I get gold would that earn me a date after the closing ceremonies?” 

“I think that would earn you far more than just a date. You could probably convince me to give you my phone number, and at least a couple of dates.” Lena’s lips twitched up into a grin. 

Kara just beamed. “I’ll hold you to that.”


	12. Thanks

Lena’s hands hadn’t shook when she shot the assassin. Instead a tremor hadn’t traveled down her fingers till she was alone in her apartment. Shoving her hands under the sink she turned the water as hot as it could go. Scrubbing angrily she hissed under her breath. She didn’t stop till her hands were red and the water had ceased to sting. 

Turning off the tap, she poured herself a generous glass of wine. As she made her way to her couch. Sitting on the white piece of uncomfortable, modern, furniture. Lena admitted to herself as she sipped her wine, that she was upset by how un upset she was. Was this the Luthor in her showing itself? 

The idea that she might be anything like Lex when it came to this was terrifying. She didn’t want to be a monster, to lose herself to a murderous madness. Lena looked down at her compas on the back of her hand. It still had a needle pointing outwards, no empty face like Lex’s. Her compas was comforting, it always had been. So long as she had it, she wasn’t alone; not really. Sipping she noticed the needle of her compass was moving. 

Lena had noticed that since she arrived in National City the needle of her compas moved more. There was a slight tickling sensation as the ink under her skin moved, showing the direction her soulmate was. Likely this was where she lived, Lena hoped it was a she. Hoped that her soulmate accepted her. Scoffing she took a long drink from her glass. As if, she was a killer and a Luthor now. 

A light knock on her window startled her. Lena shot up off the couch in alarm. She managed to not spill her wine, mostly because her glass was nearly empty. “Supergirl?!” 

The blonde waved, a nervous smile on her face, her shoulders hunched slightly forward. 

Lena set her glass down and walked over to the window. Flipping the lock she opened the window. “You do know I have a door?” She raised a brow. 

“Hi, can I come in?” The hero floated an inch closer. 

“Please.” Stepping back she waved for the hero to come in. Lena didn’t want the Super here, especially not when she was on the brink of an emotional cry in the bath. But saying no could be taken as suspicious. That and, it was awe inspiring to be in the presence of a hero. 

Supergirl slipped through the window in a rush of wind. “Thanks, I’m not interrupting anything am I?” 

“No.” She closed the window before into the room. “Do you need something?” 

“I wanted to thank you.” Supergirl shifted her weight. 

Lena stared. “Thank me? In the last twenty four hours you’ve saved my company and my life. I’m the one who owes you thanks.” 

“That’s what I do.” She shrugged as if saving her life was nothing worth mentioning. “But you saved an agent’s life today. She’s important and I wasn’t there to help her. But you were. So thank you.” 

That was unexpected. “You’re not concerned I shot someone?” 

“I work with law enforcement.” Supergirl fell serious, her shoulders relaxing. “I understand self defense, and the defense of others. Are you alright though?” 

Lena turned and moved into the kitchen. She needed a distraction to prevent herself from crying. This kindness from the family her brother had waged war on was not expected. “Would you like something to drink?” 

“Do you have hot chocolate?” The hero asked.

She pulled a mug out of the cabinets. Of course the hero who was a legit goddess drank the sweetest drink possible. “I’m surprised your government friends didn’t warn you off coming to visit the newest Luthor in her lair.” Lena drawled. 

“Oh, I didn’t tell them. And your apartment is really nice.” Supergirl smiled brightly as she looked around the place. 

Lena put the kettle on, she was going to need something besides wine to keep up with this. “That’s surprising.” 

“I’m sure Alex, the agent you saved, will lecture me.” She shrugged. “I wanted to make sure you were ok. I owe you that at the least.” 

“So what, this is some guilt repayment?” She snarked. “You don’t owe me anything Supergirl.” 

There was a whoosh, and Supergirl was suddenly in front of her. Reaching out, she almost touched her hands before dropping them back to her sides. “This isn’t because I owe you. I just wanted to thank you.” 

“What, was the agent your girlfriend?” Lena pushed against the atmosphere. 

Supergirl blanched as she pulled back. “No!” She waved her hands desperately. “Oh Rao that would be so weird.” 

“You have a problem with gay people?” She frowned, crossing her arms That was disappointing, hell the woman before her was practically a gay icon after not denying Leslie’s accusations about her sexuality. Lena had been excited about that herself. 

Supergirl’s eyes widened even further. “Oh gosh, that’s not it. Earth sexualities are very odd to me. On krypton gender was not a consideration when it came to matches. We were all what you’d consider pansexual here on earth.” Fiddling with the edges of her cape, Supergirl’s face turned a light pink. “I mean it's all more complicated than that. And we stopped reproducing sexually a millennia ago. Relationships were more a joining of minds, more than anything else.” 

“If that’s not it than there’s another reason you’re horrified at the idea of a romantic relationship with the agent.” Lena’s brow furrowed as she put pieces together. “She’s important enough to you that you’d come all the way here to thank me, a Luthor, for saving her. And you didn’t just wave me off with the fact she was in a relationship. Which means someone you don’t think of that way. She’s fam--” 

Supergirl’s hand landed over her mouth. “Please don’t finish that.” She bit her lip. “I think you’re a good person. That you’re not like your brother. But if you finish that I’ll have to go to my Martian friend and have him erase this conversation from your memory. You can’t say anything, if something happens to her...” 

Lena reached up carefully pulling the hero’s hand away from her mouth. “I promise, I won’t say anything. You…..” She trailed off as she stared at the back of her hand that was visible. The needle from her compass was pointed straight at Supergirl. 

Following her gaze, Supergirl spotted the compass as well. Blinking the hero took a step back. Moving to the right, they both watched as the needle followed her. “Oh, that’s…” Supergirl moved to the left, the needle followed her to the left as well. “I guess it’s fine you know Alex is family.” 

“That’s not possible...I mean surely yours doesn’t point to me?” Lena looked up at the hero with wide eyes. 

Supergirl bit her lip. “We didn’t have compasses on krypton. But we can be matched to a human.” Her voice was soft, filled an audible awe. “I just never thought…that I’d have anyone.” 

“That’s not possible, I mean you’re a Super and I’m a Luthor. That would be ridiculous.” She protested weakly. 

Her brow crinkled. “That’s not ridiculous, you’re not your brother and I’m not my cousin.” Supergirl perked up. “Do you want to order some take out to go with that hot chocolate you were making?”


	13. Stripper Mistake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys are the best!

Lena bit at the end of her pen as she looked at the stack of blueprints from RD. She had to approve which ones to move forward with. That and she was writing in suggestions and correcting various calculations was just her being thorough. Pulling over a piece of scratch paper, she began working through the numbers for the matter disrupter. 

She was deep into her work when she felt a tingle at the back of her neck. Lena had a single moment to realize what was about to happen, and then her vision cut out. It was the single weirdest sensation she’d ever felt. Like twisting, floating, and static shock all at once. Then she was standing in a stairwell. 

The sound of a loud bass speaker was echoing into the stairs. “What…” Lena looked down and froze. That was the Super crest on her chest. Only...oh she was in a button up. She opened up the purse and pulled out the wallet.

There was an uncomfortable amount of ones, fives, tens, and twenties. Flipping to the lid she stared at the woman’s photo. It would seem her soulmate’s name was Kara Danvers. Swallowing she looked into the purse. There was extra underwear...enough makeup to do more than just do a quick touch up. A set of keys, various bits of things clearly shoved in. At the bottom she found an address. 

Actually she tumbed through the wallet and found multiple cards with names and phone numbers on them. At the sound of a door above her glanced down her front and quickly buttoned up her shirt. Nope, she was headed straight to her soulmates address on her licence. Then she was going to try and wrap her head around the publicly nightmare that her soulmate was clearly a stripper. Christ, a Supergirl stripper from the looks of it. Wouldn’t the media just eat that up. 

Walking down the stairs she headed for the exit as quickly as possible. If this Kara had a gig here she’d cover the loss of income. But she was not going to strip for some stranger. Getting out onto the curb she waved for a cab. Climbing in she read off the address on her soulmate’s licence and leaned back. 

So she’d finally had her soul switch. It couldn’t take this Kara long to realize who she was. Once that happened they’d switch back. But what was she going to do about this...Obviously she wasn’t going to ignore her soulmate. The media would tear this poor girl apart though. Supergirl stripper was not the profession that she had been expecting. 

Lena closed her eyes and breathed out. Calm, she needed to stay calm. Actually, that was an idea. Digging around in Kara’s purse she found a pen and a small notebook. Flipping through she realized it was research on Max Lord. Grimacing in distaste, Lena found an open page and wrote down her cell phone number and name. God she hoped her soulmate hadn’t slept with Max Lord. The man was so sleazy. She had to have better clients than him right? 

////

Kara hummed as she had fun working on the problems on her soulmate’s desk. She hadn’t really let herself show her intelligence since she’d first landed. It was fun! This was her soulmate, surely helping her out was acceptable. 

Wrinkling her nose at the black coffee she got up and began to search for something that wasn’t disgusting in the office. Maybe she had an assistant who could get her some hot chocolate? Lena Luthor had to have an assistant right? 

////

Lena inspected the open concept apartment. It was a lovely place, she smiled as she pictured spending time here. There was a warmth to this place. Wandering into the kitchen she opened the fridge…...dear god. “What do you eat?! That’s so much peanut butter and milk.” Closing the door in horror she began to open cupboards. It was a horrifying mix of high calorie foods, ramen, take out menus, and dried goods for baking. The freezer was almost solid ice cream. 

“Right...our first date is grocery shopping.” That settled she grabbed a stack of post it notes and wrote that down and stuck it on the fridge door. 

Leaving the horror that was the kitchen she found herself examining the photos. There was a photo of two teenage girls and their parents. There were other photos of the girls, at various ages from teenager to adult. The mother was also peppered throughout the photos. But the father never appeared again. She laughed at the blown up photo of Superman. 

She nearly jumped out of her skin at the sound of the door opening. Spinning round she looked over to a red headed woman, carrying a stack of pizza. “Hello?” 

“Kara, you have to come in tomorrow. I want to check you over.” The woman, who seemed to be the sister from the photos dropped the boxes on the coffee table. “Why are you still in work clothes? Go get into your comfortable clothes.” 

Lena forced the unfamiliar face to smile. “Of course, please make yourself at home while I go change.” 

“Who the hell are you?” The woman was on her feet, a gun pulled and aimed between her eyes. Her face had gone from open and tired to razor sharp. 

Holding her hands up in surrender, Lena swallowed nervously. “Soul Switch?” She held in her breath.

“Really, you have three seconds to fess up if you’re lying.” She didn’t lower her gun. 

Lena’s eyes widened. “I’m not lying! I was in a stairwell between outfits when I came to. Don’t hurt her.” 

The woman’s eyes narrowed as she lowered her gun towards her leg. “Easily proved.” She pulled the trigger. 

////

Kara hummed as she sipped at her hot chocolate with little marshmallows and lots of whipped cream. She began to draw out plans for the kryptonian sewage system that instead of just flushing it away, turned it into plasma that could be used for energy. This was a joy. 

If she got this sketched out in the next twenty minutes she’d have to start working on their transport systems. Well, if her hand would stop cramping...maybe her soulmate could write with both hands?

////

“FUCK! YOU SHOT ME!” Lena grabbed desperately at her leg. She was just waiting for the pain to hit her. 

“Huh. My name’s Alex. Seems you weren’t lying.” Alex holstered her gun. “Oh stop panicking, you’re fine.” 

She glared at the other woman. “Fine?! You shot me!” 

“Notice the lack of pain and blood?” Alex raised a brow as she dropped down onto the couch looking amused. 

Lena snapped her attention back to the leg...there was a hole in the pants she was wearing, but no pain..no blood. “How…” 

“Have you taken your shirt off yet?” Alex opened a box of postickers that had been balanced on top of the pizza. “Oh come to mama.” She groaned in pleasure as she ate one.

She blushed at the reminder. “You mean that I’m apparently a Supergirl stripper? Yes I figured that out already.” A bubble of panic was building as this surreal situation continued. 

Alex stared and then burst into hysterical laughter. She slapped the side of the couch as she wheezed with amusement. “Oh god that’s amazing. I’m never letting her live that down.” 

“You mean she’s not a stripper?” Lena frowned, there’d been several signs besides the outfit. 

////

Kara pulled the box of potstickers she’d had Jess order, closer to her person. Jess was lovely, no questions asked at all. She practically purred as she ate the treat without worrying about Alex stealing any. This was amazing! 

Pulling up the blueprints of a space worthy engine, she chewed thoughtfully. “This was close, but there were some mathematical errors...should she give the mathematical formula that had yet to be invented? Well, it was for her soulmate. It would make a great first gift instead of flowers. 

////

Lena stared blankly at the tv in front of her. “Supergirl?” She weakly protested from where she was collapsed on the couch. 

“Yup.” Alex used her foot to push a pizza box towards her. “You really should eat something.” 

She turned to face the woman who was taking far too much joy from her confusion. “Her name’s not Kara Danvers is it?” 

“Nope, Kara Zor-el.” Alex laughed easily as she took a large bite from her slice of pizza. 

Lena blinked and felt the odd sensation from before. Then it was like being slammed back into herself. “Oh god…” Sucking in a breath she looked around her office. Nervously she looked down at her work. “Does that work?” She pulled a sheet of paper over to start working through some proofs. 

An hour later she was interrupted by a knock on the window to her office. Lena blushed as she recognized Supergirl.


	14. Bank Robbery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seriously, you guys are the best!

Lena needed to look into the finances of her contributions to the foster system. There had apparently been a problem that required her to go to the bank personally. If this ended up being something that hadn’t required her presence she was going to let her displeasure be known. It was a jam-packed day, she barely had time for this. 

“Excuse me, this fell out of your purse.” A perky voice piped up from her elbow. 

She turned and took a gorgeous blond holding out a pen. “Thank you.” Lena accepted it. Other than noting that her gay was getting out of hand, she didn’t think much of the interaction. At least until she tried to pull her hand back, and instead it just jerked slightly. “What?” 

“Sorry.” The blond tried to pull her hand back. It yanked Lena’s arm forward. Their hands seemed to be stuck together from where they’d barely touched. “Oh..” Her face brightened, she was simply radiating excitement. “It’s nice to meet you!” 

Lena was blinded from the intensity for a moment, her heart rate had picked up as the reality of what was happening dawned on her. This was her soulmate. “It’s a pleasure to meet you as well.” She smiled hesitantly at the other woman. “My name’s Lena.” 

“Kara! I mean, my name is Kara.” The blond beamed. She shifted so that their hands were clasped in a hand shake. “It's ever so nice to meet you! I wasn’t expecting this or anything like this at all today.” 

“I wasn’t expecting this anytime soon either.” Lena smiled fondly as she took in Kara. She looked sweet, from her soft cardigan to the kindness about her eyes. “Do you mind joining me in a meeting? I’m afraid I can’t miss it and we’re rather stuck together for an hour at least.” 

Kara let out a light laugh. “I just have to call my boss. But honestly he’ll probably be relieved that he won’t need to edit a piece on the racoon problem in National City till tomorrow.” 

“You’re a reporter?” She bit her lip. Well, that could make this a bit problematic. But her soulmate was so pretty and seemed so happy! 

The blonde nodded. “Yup! I just was promoted to it!” She opened her mouth to continue talking, when there was a sudden series of “pop” “pop” “pop” sounds.

Kara lunged, grabbing her and toppling them to the ground. 

“THIS IS A ROBBERY PEOPLE! FACE DOWN ON THE GROUND AND DON’T DO ANYTHING STUPID!” 

Lena couldn’t see the speaker, with Kara on top of her. She did have the presence of mind to make sure their faces weren’t touching...no one needed that. 

Loud footsteps approached as one of the robbers yelled at the poor teller to put the money in the bag. A second voice spoke up, harsh and demanding. “YOU TWO! What the hell are you doing. On your stomachs, hands on your heads.” 

Kara spoke up. “We can’t, nobody needs to get hurt. Just take the money and go.” 

“Get off of her or I’ll shoot you in the fucking head.” He snarled, an ominous click. 

Lena tried to push Kara off her, if she just got off of her they could comply. Her soulmate didn’t need to protect her. 

Again, Kara spoke before she could try to get them out of this. “You don’t want to do that. Look, you can get your money and leave. No one here is threatening you. But we’re soul stuck together.” 

“It’s true.” Lena spoke up. “I suggest you continue with your robbery.” She’d forgotten that there weren’t too many positions they could roll into. The timing this meeting with her soulmate was horrible. 

The masked man twitched his finger. Surprisingly the gun didn’t go off. Instead the gun was blasted from his hands into a hot pile of melted metal. 

Lena gaped as she saw her soulmate’s eyes still burning while she craned her head over to the robber at the counter, her eyes flaming once more as a second gun was turned into slag. Kara let out a short burst of air, knocking down the robber besides them. And then the world blurred. She retched into the corner of the alley, which when the hell had they gotten there? 

“Are you ok? I’m so sorry!” Kara sounded rather hysterical as she patted her back through her blazer. “I couldn’t risk him shooting with you there. I mean you’re human and squishy! You could have been hurt.” 

She held up her hand, the one that wasn’t attached to Kara’s. It halted the babbling that had been gaining speed. Lena spat on the ground again before straightening hesitantly. Looking at her soulmate she realized the glasses were gone, her hair windswept and falling about her shoulders. “Supergirl?” 

“Yeah...I’m sorry. Are you alright?” Kara reached out and touched her shoulder gently. 

Lena opened and closed her mouth. “I’m fine...you’re really Supergirl?”

“I mean it’s just a cape and a title. It's not really who I am.” She ducked her head, looking rather depressed about the whole thing. 

It didn’t take much to put together what she’d said wrong. “It’s not that. I know that a legacy isn’t all there is to a person. It’s just...I’m a Luthor.” She bit her lip, wincing. 

“Oh thank Rao.” Kara’s shoulders slumped in relief. “I just...it’s hard being Supergirl.” 

“I understand.” Lena smiled, well it would seem she wasn’t going to lose her soulmate over the Luthor thing. “So I do believe a bank robbery is a good enough reason to miss a business meeting. How do you feel about going somewhere?” 

“I’d like that!” Kara beamed.


	15. Safe Room

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is an ot3 one. So Sam/Lena/Kara. And consider it a thank you to my buddy atonguetiedwriter for their assistance with my Merlin/Supergirl crossovers.

Sam felt safe when she was with Lena. It was instinctive. The only person she’d felt even half as safe with, other than Ruby, was Kara. Which was odd, since she was a beta. The instinctive reaction she had towards an omega like Lena shouldn’t have been the same as her reaction to another beta like Kara. It just wasn’t typical, but she’d come to accept it. “I think we’ve got the last of this merger worked out. The company can hold on for the next three days. Think you need to get ready to head back to your apartment?” 

“I have enough time for us to go over blueprints.” Lena replied as she pulled the folder from the low table. 

“You’re a workaholic.” She leaned over and took a long sniff by Lena’s shoulder. “Alright, you’ve got time.” 

Raising a brow, Lena’s lips quirked. “Smelling me now?” 

“You smell nice. I’m just checking to make sure you’re not pushing yourself too far.” Sam glanced away from her friend; it didn’t matter if Lena’s pre-heat smell was affecting her. 

Lena stiffened. “GET DOWN!” She lunged, tackling her friend towards the floor. 

They never hit the ground. The entire office exploded as strong arms grabbed them. A rush of wind and they weren’t in the office any longer. Sam felt sick, she was going to retch. She could hear Lena retching. There was a solid thud. 

Looking towards the sound, Sam realized they were in a tiny room. And Supergirl had just face planted into the closed door. Sitting up from where she’d been dropped on the ground, she looked around. It looked like a safe room. There was a low brown leather couch, dark wooden walls, and pretentious artwork on display - the type that only Lex could have bought. “Lena...did you know you had a safe room in your office?” 

“No.” Lena looked around the room curiously, before pausing as she looked to the superhero. “Supergirl, what’s going on?” 

Turning in a sweep of red cape, Supergirl frowned. “I heard the drone. Is there a reason I can’t get through this door? Or why it's closed?” 

“I’m not sure.” Lena stood up walking over to the hero’s side. She examined the door for a long moment. “I think this is a Kryptonian-proof safe room. Can you try your heat vision?” 

Supergirl’s eyes blazed to life. The metal on the door began to melt, before suddenly the heat stopped abruptly. She stumbled back from a green glow showing through the small hole she’d bored in the door. “Kryptonite.” 

“Right, well we can cover that with one of these hideous paintings.” Sam volunteered as she climbed up to her feet. 

Lena pulled the hero gently further away from the door. “Good idea, there doesn’t seem to be any access to the lock from this side. It’ll be timer-released, or else the control for the door will be somewhere else in the room.” 

Grabbing the painting she unhooked it off the wall, and carried the heavy frame over. Turning it sideways she propped it up over the door. “Now what?” 

“Well, if it was a drone, I suppose we can’t know who was trying to kill me today.” Lena glanced to Supergirl. “You didn’t happen to see any logos on it, did you?” 

“No. Are you two alright?” Supergirl crossed her arms as she looked between the two of them. 

Sam checked herself over. “I’m fine, Lena?” 

“Same.” Lena began to walk around the edges of the room. “I don’t think there’s an internally accessible way to get out of here. “Supergirl do you see anything?” 

Supergirl seemed to scan the room. “I don’t even see any edges or seams in the lead. Nothing under the wood paneling. Why would he want a safe room with no way out?” 

“It’s probably automated.” Lena replied as she frowned. “We’re likely stuck until L-Corp’s security system alert status drops back down to a safe level.” 

Sam paused, “Ruby’s expecting me home tonight. There has to be a way out of here earlier than that.” 

“If I know Lex, there won’t be.” Lena ran a hand through her hair. “He’ll have tried to ensure the room couldn’t be broken into.” 

Supergirl’s brow crinkled. “So what, we’re stuck here?” 

“For the next twenty-four hours.” Lena confirmed. 

Sam refused to accept that. “Come on, let’s double check. Your vision might be a bit unreliable in a Lex Luthor-designed safe room.” 

 

 

Sam pulled her blazer off. “Is it just me or is it hot in here?” 

“It’s not just you.” Supergirl bit out, her posture was tight. 

She frowned as she realized the superhero was practically stalking back and forth across the room. Sam had always intellectually known the hero was an alpha, but she’d never seen the evidence of it as plainly as now. Even her scent had changed, grown stronger filling the room. “So, do you usually alpha out when you’re stressed?” She kept her tone teasing. 

Supergirl practically growled. “No.” 

Lena let out a low whine. Her face was flushed as she breathed heavily from where she was sitting on the couch. 

Sam sucked in a startled breath. “Shit…” 

“What?” Supergirl’s face was hard as she faced her. 

She grimaced, oh this was going to be terrible. “Lena’s heat.” 

“Rao…” The hero blanched, stepping back and raising her arm over her mouth and nose. 

Lena who was panting ever so lightly, curled her legs up against her chest. “I’ll manage.” 

“That’s not the problem.” Sam scoffed. She eyed the poor alpha who was pushing herself as far against the wall as possible. “I’m sure our resident hero has amazing self control. But even the best of alphas would be in a sympathetic rut long before we get out of this room. Which isn’t good.” 

Supergirl dropped her arm. “I would never!” 

“If it was just you and Lena? I could believe it...but I’m here too.” She carefully tilted her head ever so slightly to the side. “Even if you’d be able to keep yourself in the opposite corner normally, the longer we’re here, the more I’m going to register as a threat.” Sam winced at the horrified expression on Supergirl’s face. 

Lena cleared her throat. “There are things we can do to help prevent any instinctive losses of higher brain function.” She looked over to Supergirl. “Can I have your cape? If I’m wrapped in something of yours it’ll help.” 

“Of course.” Supergirl carefully unhooked her cape. She sidestepped towards Sam before dropping her cape on her. 

Sam blinked...that wasn’t typical. She stood up from where she’d been sitting on the floor, the fabric of the cape was heavy. Carefully she shuffled towards Lena. Frowning she watched Supergirl. Even this early in the process, she should be showing signs of aggression towards a beta approaching an omega in the early stages of heat. But instead the hero was flat against the wall, arm covering her mouth again. 

That was odd...really odd. Sam knew it was a terrible idea, it was impossible. But it was the only explanation she had. Carefully she handed over the cape. As Lena accepted it she purposely caught Lena’s hand. “We’ll get through this.” 

“Sam?” Lena’s expression turned confused, though she didn’t pull her hand away. She glanced towards Supergirl and then back at Sam, understanding dawning. “That’s not possible...we’d be reacting differently?” Her eyes so dilated the green could barely be seen, they were also slightly gazed. A certain slur to her words. She wasn’t going to be much help.

“What’s happening?” Supergirl squeaked from where she’d shoved herself as far away as possible. 

Sam bit her lip, this was dangerous. But she knew she had the clearest head. Yes, the air was full of smells that were making her feel drunk, now that she was paying attention. Denying her instincts wasn’t her only option. Moving she pulled Lena in to her. “I’ve got you, you’re ok.” 

Supergirl whimpered as she jerked forward sharply. Her mouth dropped open as she panted. “What is this?” 

“Mates, you’ve spent time around Lena before.” Sam ran a hand down Lena’s back as she melted into her. “And I’ve known Lena for years. We’d have had some resistance.” 

The alpha blinked rapidly as her hands curled against the wall. “Mates?” 

Lena whined as she nuzzled into Sam’s neck. Sam curled her fingers into Lena’s hair. She managed to speak, looking into the dark eyes of the hero on the other side of the tiny room. “Triad, takes all three to kick in.” 

Supergirl let out a growl at that as she took a halting step forward. “Scent blockers, what do we do?” 

“Scent blockers?” Sam frowned only to let out a soft sound of surprise before moaning. Christ, Lena was mouthing at her neck. Her eyes fluttered closed for a second. 

Supergirl’s scent grew stronger, and then she was there, her forehead resting against Lena’s shoulder. “Kara, I’m Kara.” She sucked in a breath. “Wear scent blockers with them. Wouldn’t trigger us if I didn’t smell like me.” 

“Kara Danvers?” Sam felt Lena stiffening against her. “Fuck, that makes sense.” 

Lena groaned as she pulled back ever so slightly. “How did glasses?!” 

Supergirl leaned into both of them, her body was rigid as she controlled herself. “You were my normal. Didn’t want that to end.” Her voice rumbled in her throat. “Mates, we’re mates. Is that ok?” 

Sam let out a huff of amusement, though mostly frustration as she grabbed the shoulder of Kara’s suit. Yanking her so that she was facing her, she spoke. “You’re trying for consent in a closed room, with mates? It’s... it's ok.” She hauled the woman forward and kissed her breathlessly. Only Kara would be that respectful and sweet, not just assume because hormones were quickly taking it out of their hands. 

Lena let out a sound of need. “This is so ok…” She trailed off.


	16. Hogwarts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for this idea! It was fun to write.

Kara was practically bouncing, she was going to cast a patronus today! She could just feel that today was the day. They’d been working on the charm all year in Defence class, it was seventh year afterall. She still remembered last year when Alex had finally succeeded in it and cast a badger. The badger had promptly led her to fellow Gryffindor Maggie Sawyer. They were just so cute together. Over a year of pining and then they were soulmates! 

She side eyed her best friend. Lena Luthor always made her heart thump, and butterflies to erupt in her stomach. At the moment Lena was talking to professor J’onn, her wand behind one ear, her hair was up today, robes crisp and clean as always. Kara sighed, it wasn’t fair that she was so beautiful.

“You’re drooling.” Winn teased from besides her. 

Kara quickly wiped at her mouth. Frowning at him she elbowed him in the side. “No I wasn’t. That wasn’t nice.” 

“Why don’t you just tell her how you feel? Soulsplit patroni are super rare. Yes your sister had one, but maybe one kid every four years has one.” He looked sympathetic as he looked at her. “Just ask her out, it's getting ridiculous.” 

Her cheeks heated up. “I will! Just after we know if she has a soulsplit. It wouldn’t be fair to her if she has one.” 

“Kara…” He groaned before straightening. “Hey Lena!” 

Lena raised a brow as she looked at them. “Do I want to know what you two were talking about?” 

Kara elbowed Winn in the gut before he could say anything. “Nope! So what did J’onn say about your NEWT project?” 

“He wants me to provide a proof of shields disrupting the magic in a spell instead of blocking it, before he’ll sign off.” She rolled her eyes. “Would you mind being my guinea pig?” Lena bit her lip as she looked up at her. 

Spluttering Kara nodded as quickly as she could. “Of course! What are friends for right?” 

“Thank you!” Lena stepped forward and hugged her tightly.

Fortunately for Kara, J’onn called the classes attention. “Alright everyone, patronus practice for the next ten minutes and then we’re working on non-verbal spells for dealing with vampires. Get started.” 

Kara closed her eyes. She needed to immerse herself in a happy memory. So far she’d learned her first meeting with Lena in the library wouldn’t work, nor would moments with the Danvers. She needed something...something deeper. This time she focused on her memories of her parents from before the attack. Her mom and dad, Aunt Astra swinging her around to celebrate her first bout of accidental magic. 

Swishing her wand, she opened her eyes and spoke the incantation. “Expecto Patronum.” 

From the tip of her wand a silvery mist emerged, it formed a larger and larger shield. Something began to try and emerge from the tip, it looked like a hoof maybe? Kara was panting, sweat gathering on her forehead. Gritting her teeth she tried to force more magic into it. Her spell wavered and then faded away. “Come on!” 

“That was really close!” Winn high fived her with glee. “Did you change memories or something?” 

“Yeah…” She looked away from her friend, blinking back tears. So close. Kara was distracted from her disappointment by Lena who was swearing under her breath as she failed to get anything but a slight mist. 

Lena threw her hands up. “I can’t do this.” Turning on her heel she faced Kara, her eyes boring into her. “Sorry.” She stepped into her before Kara could protest, caught her face between her hands and kissed her. 

Kara’s eyes flickered closed, she leaned into the soft lips. It was even better than she could have imagined. Her mind was empty of anything except for the sensation of Lena. 

All too soon Lena pulled back. She bit at her lower lip, her cheeks bright red. “I um…” Lena raised her wand. “Expecto patronum!” 

Silver poured from her wand, more silver than Kara had ever seen come from anyone’s wand. Lena was still focused on her spell as something massive burst from her wand tip. It was huge. The other students scrambled out of the way, pressing into the walls of the classroom. 

Lena lowered her arm, just staring in shock at her patronus. It was an iron belly dragon. The animal was hunched awkwardly as it eyed the room looking for a threat. 

“Merlin’s sagging arse, you’re patronus is a dragon!?” Winn yelped from where he was squished against the wall. 

Kara swallowed, she knew what this was. Soulsplit. Lena had cast her soulmates patroni instead of her own. It wasn’t fair, tears gathered at the corners of her eyes. It didn’t matter that Lena had just kissed her. No, Lena would meet her soulmate now and go be divinely happy with them. 

The dragon turned slowly in the room, it's tail going through the wall. It came to a stop looking at Lena. Closing its eyes it blew out a gust of nearly visible breath. Cocking its head to the side it looked right at Kara. Then lunged at her snapping it's immaterial jaws shut on her. 

Kara felt a rush of positive emotions. She felt warm, tingling with love as she watched the dragon disappear. The entire classroom was silent. She opened her mouth and then closed it. Lena was her soulmate. That was...Lena was her soulmate! 

It began to occur to her that Lena was waiting for her reaction. Kara raised her wand. Afterall, she knew how to reply. “Expectro Patronum.” A silver, glowing thestral burst from her wand tip. It centered around the room, tossing its head. 

The thestral snorted silently as it stopped, standing in front of Lena. Lena ever so slowly raised her hand, it was shaking as she held it out. The thestral nudged at her hand before disappearing into mist. 

J’onn cleared his throat. “Luthor, Danvers. Get out of here, I doubt you’ll be able to pay attention at all. And congratulations, a Soulsplit is rare, both of you having magical patroni is rare as well. Haven’t seen one since a unicorn three years ago.” 

Kara grabbed Lena’s hand and pulled her towards the door. “Thank you professor!” 

“Ten points to Hufflepuff and ten to Ravenclaw I think.” A smiled pulled at the corners of his lips. “No go on and get out of here.” 

“Yes Sir!” She gave him a mock salute before yanking Lena out. They broke into a run as they left the defence corridor. Coming to a stop, Kara brushed some hair behind her ear. “So….” 

Lena just laughed, grabbed her yellow and black tie, and hauled her in to a kiss. They both giggled against each other as their noses bumped. It was perfect. Pulling back slightly, Lena smiled. “Will you go to Hogsmead with me?” 

“Yes!” Kara giggled before giving her best friend, her soulmate! A peck on the lips.


	17. Krypton

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is pretty open ended, sorry about that. Sort of....it would have been way too long if I'd tried to bring it to a conclusive end.

Krytpon was beautiful. Lena was astounded by the sweet scent of the air, the red light of their sun, the hum of their travel. She was on an alien planet! It was unreal, yet so very real at the same time. Everything around her left her eager to stop and learn all she could! But she had a role to play as a member of the human delegation.

Reaching up to the small translation device attached to her ear, she ensured it was on securely before speaking. “Is there anything I need to be aware of that hasn’t already been covered?” 

“You will be meeting with Kara Zor-el. As a member of house El, as well as our most renowned scientist she is to be respected.” The stiff kryptonian in black paused outside the doors. “Though she is...unusual. But as the savior of our people it is not my place to say anything else.” 

“Unusual?” Lena asked. 

She received no answer as the soldier just opened the white doors and stepped to the side. “We have arrived.” 

Lena smiled tightly, her stomach fluttering nervously. She spotted the scientist she was supposed to be meeting. Across the room, a blonde in the blue of the science guild waited for her. She stopped and then smiled, brightly as she walked over. “Hello! Welcome to the science guild Lena Luth-or.” 

“I’m honored to be here Ms Zor-el.” It was hard not to offer her hand. But kryptonians didn’t touch those not in their house. It had been drilled into every member of the human party not to touch under any circumstances. Instead she gave a polite head tilt. 

Kara beamed. “Please, just Kara.” 

“Well if I’m calling you Kara?” Lena smirked, she liked this woman. She was adorable. 

The blonde scientist’s cheeks pinked lightly. “Lena it is.” She waved her forward. “I was impressed by your tranmatter portal. Would you like to see our calculations on our portals?” 

“Of course!” Lena’s eyes lit up in excitement. It was so rare to speak to someone who understood science. “I also heard about your stabilizing field you developed for your planet's core?” 

Kara ducked her head, clearly pleased. “Of course, it's a bit crude considering it was my graduating project for acceptance into the guild.” 

“You must have been quite young when you created it?” Lena remembered from her booklet that this was the youngest member of the science guild, ever. Not that the booklet had included her age. After all kryptonians aged far slower than humans. 

The blonde smiled. “I was thirteen, it was a bit of a rushed project as well I only had five months to go from concept to implementation.” 

“Jesus, no wonder you’re heralded as a hero.” Lena stared at the woman in shock. That was well beyond anything she could have imagined. “And it's still functional?” 

Kara nodded, her cheeks pink. “Yes, though if my calculations are correct it will fail in two hundred and six years. I hope our guild has stabilized our planets biom by then. If we do so full recovery of our core should be possible. Currently our focus has been on restoring our seas. They were turned corrosive and highly acidic by our over mining of our planet.” 

“Are you using alkaline processes to reduce acidity?” She asked curiously as she followed the woman further into her lab. 

“Initially to lower the acidity to a point we can begin large scale filtration. Our next stage, and the one we are currently working on, is reintroducing plant and animal life that will naturally return our oceans to their natural levels. Of course all of the plants and animals had to be genetically modified. We’re carefully reintroducing them to some success.” Her arms moved excitedly as she spoke of the massive undertaking she was leading. 

Lena was in awe. “My company on Earth has been leading in innovations to switch our energy source to renewable sources. If all goes well our planet will never be brought to the edge of destruction yours was on. But the entirety of your planets resources focused on a single scientific endeavor is...it's more than I could imagine ever occurring on earth.” 

“But you have a freedom of information. Already you know of the problem and are finding answers that. I find that admirable and enviable.” Kara’s smile was warm and genuine. “I wish to know more about how your planet conducts and shares information. Truly, I belive it may help our planet from ever coming as close to destruction as we have.” 

Kara stopped besides a a system with crystals plugged in various crevices. Reaching out she pushed a purplish one further into the system. A holographic rendering of a transmatter portal appeared. “A kryptonian transmatter system from four thousand years ago. I believe it would be the easiest place to start. Your own surpasses this model, but I believe our later systems from a thousand years ago may be slightly superior.” 

“Cheeky.” Lena teased as she reached up magnifying the image. “Nuclear powered? Interesting.” 

“What’s that on your fingers?” Kara asked, her voice softer than it had been so far. 

She frowned glancing at the other scientist before following her gaze. “Ah, my soulmark. The underside of my fingers are black because that is where I will first touch my soulmate. When I do touch them they will take on color.” 

“Your biology determines your mates?” The blonde’s head tilted to the side. 

Lena nodded. “Yes, though not always. It's still a choice. Some choose to keep their marks covered so that they never will have colors come in. Even if your mark is touched and gains colors there is no law that forces two to become mates. But yes, it marks the person most suited for you.” 

Kara stared at her thoughtfully. Finally she swallowed. “I think that’s beautiful.” 

“I do too.” She resisted reaching out and touching the other woman’s arm. It was odd how at ease she felt around her. Lena had never thought of herself as a touchy person. “How do your people choose mates?” 

Turning away from her, she looked down while running through numbers and seemingly moving information to a data device. “Our houses choose our mates. My work has been too important for me to have the time to take the oath of bonding with my selected mate. I met him once, he is a part of the military guild. From a good family.” 

“Do you wish to become mates with him?” Lena frowned, that seemed cruel. Shouldn’t someone as brilliant and passionate as Kara have a mate she loved?

Biting her lip, Kara looked away. Lifting up the data device she held it out. “Here, we’re here to discuss scientific advancement on both our planets, I should not have asked so personal a question.” 

Lena accepted the thin piece of metal. “Of course.” 

Kara faced her again. “I’ve loaded the schematics of our portal systems onto that. I would love to hear your opinion on our energy projects.” 

“I would love that.” Lena watched the alien walk away and knew she needed to apologize or she never would. She’d liked their conversation, it felt like they were clicking. Reaching out she caught Kara’s arm just along her wrist, accidently pushing her sleeve up ever so slightly. “Wait, please.” 

As her fingers touched Kara’s skin they burned. Lena dropped her hand hissing under her breath. Shaking her hand out she looked at her fingers in confusion. Color. The underside of her fingers were a mess of bright colors swirling across her skin. With wide eyes she looked up at Kara. 

Kara was holding her wrist, staring at it in shock. “You... “ 

“I...I didn’t know that was possible.” She swallowed, there was no protocol for this! “Are you alright?” 

“I never knew what the black marks on my wrist were.” Kara said softly. “When you said I suspected, but I am intended for a member of house Zod. My house’s honor demands it.” 

Lena slipped the thin metal device with the schematics into her pocket. “I understand. Perhaps friends who both enjoy creating way to help our planets?” She forced a smile on her face. This was...it could be worse. She refused to lose a chance to speak to her soulmate ever again because of house honor. 

Her soulmate, hesitantly took a step closer to her. “I would like that.” 

“Besides, we have three months to work in the lab together.” Lena’s smile turned firm. She had three months to convince this alien that she was worth a chance. This beautiful, brilliant and warm spoken alien was more than worth the effort. 

Kara relaxed smiling, though her cheeks flushed. “It will be good to have you in the lab.”


	18. The Park

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, so the four most voted for fics will maybe get continued. I'll definitely continue the top voted for one. But while I'm at ComicCon and sitting in lines and stuff I'll write from the voted for ones. If I write more than one, I write more than one. Knowing me I'll likely get two or three of them written.

Conner was careful to only use human strength as he tossed the ball for Krypto. He may have pushed the limits of what was feasible for a human, but Krypto was happy. It was...difficult adjusting to being a human, to being the ‘nephew’ of Kara. But she was family, she wanted him despite being a hero and having a job. She was his family, even if he wasn’t completely sure what that was. 

He looked back over his shoulder, something twisted telling him he needed to double check that Kara was still here with him. There she was, her laptop she’d been working on set aside. He realized she was talking to a pretty lady and blushing brightly. Instinctively he listened in. They were talking about color? Oh, a wide grin spread across his face. 

Jogging over his grin turned into a smirk. “Hey aunt Kara, who’s the pretty lady?” 

“Conner!” Kara blushed brightly. “Sorry, this is my nephew Conner. Conner this is Lena.” 

Lena gave a nervous wave. “Hi, it's nice to meet you.” 

“Nice to meet the lady who makes my aunt see in color.” He winked at her as he dropped an arm over Kara’s shoulders. 

Kara elbowed him in the side. “Want to join us for ice cream?” She handed Krypto’s leash over to him. 

“That sounds nice.” Lena’s cheeks flushed as she smiled. 

Conner chuckled as he jogged over to where Krypto was gnawing on his ball. “Come on boy, ice cream!” He was nearly bowled over as the dog ran into him. Laughing he scratched behind Krypto’s ears before hooking the leash on. 

Jogging back towards them he beamed, they were awkwardly glancing away. “So, what is it that you do Lena?” 

“I run my family company.” She brushed some hair behind one ear. “What about you Kara?” 

Kara smiled. “I’m a reporter for Catco, but that’s not that impressive. What company is it that you run?” 

“Ah…” Lena swallowed, her fingers fidgeting slightly at her sides. “L-corp, I’m Lena Luthor.” 

Conner hissed as he took a step back. “Luthor!” 

“Conner!” Kara grabbed his arm. “Hey, you’re ok.” 

He shook his head, his lips pulled back. “Your soulmate can’t be that man’s sister!” 

////

Lena stood to the side. Of course her brother would have messed everything up for her when it came to this, too. It had been like a dream, she’d been matched with a beautiful and seemingly sweet woman. The world had burst into color. Then suddenly it had all gone wrong. She had expected problems with her last name, that was to be expected. But this was her soulmate, surely that meant eventually they could work it out. 

But now she was here having to watch as her soulmate, Kara, hugged her nephew who was still shaking in fury. There were tears building at the corners of his eyes. Lena wasn’t sure what her brother had done to this family. Whatever it had been was obviously horrible. 

Finally Kara moved, she walked over, her hand resting on the back of Conner’s neck as they made their way back. As they came to a stop, Kara looked at him. His brow was crinkled, jaw tense. “I shouldn’t have yelled.” His voice was tight. 

“I understand. Was your family in Metropolis during his attack?” She asked carefully. 

Conner scoffed, his eyes glowed white. “I’m one of his sick experiments.” 

“Conner!” Kara pulled him so that he was facing her. “No threatening humans even if you wouldn’t harm them.” 

Lena paused. “I...I’m sorry. I didn’t know.” 

“I doubt he bragged about the perverse clone he made from combining his and Superman’s genetics.” He snapped. 

Kara caught Conner’s head between her hands. “You’re a person.” She pulled his head down and kissed his forehead. “Why don’t you go with Krypto and get as much ice cream as you want?” 

He nodded. Glaring at Lena he paused. “If you hurt her I’ll end you.” 

“Hey!” Kara slapped his shoulder lightly. “I can take care of myself. Go cool down.” 

Conner grumbled but finally turned and left with the large white dog. 

Lena pressed her hands into her stomach. “Oh god.” She dropped down onto one of the park benches. “I understand, you won’t hear from me again. I’m so sorry.” 

“Woah, wait. Why wouldn’t I hear from you again?” Kara sat down on the bench, beside her. 

Lena scoffed. “Because my brother went insane and hurt so many people, including your nephew.” 

“He’s my second cousin, actually.” The blonde replied softly. “I believe genetically he would be your nephew.” She rocked back looking up at the sky. “Conner is a good kid.” 

She fiddled with the sleeves of her blazer. “Why didn’t I know about him?” 

“He escaped from the underground facility and found Superman. There’d been a system to educate him; from what we can tell he was supposed to be Lex’s latest weapon against Superman. Conner thought of Superman as his father. But Superman...he wasn’t ready to be a father. So I took him in.” Kara gave her a considering look. “Do I need to worry about you being a threat to him?” 

Lena winced. “No, I’d never hurt him. I’m not like Lex.” She considered the blonde. “You’re Kryptonian aren’t you?” 

“Yes.” Kara pulled her glasses off. “I need...I have a friend I’d like you to meet.” 

“What?” She frowned as she looked at her soulmate. 

“I’m sorry, if it was just me I wouldn’t. But Conner isn’t someone I’m willing to risk. It's not your last name...or well sort of.” Kara pushed her glasses back on. “J’onn will be able to tell if you are a threat to him.” 

Lena sighed, of course. “I understand, you can’t just trust me because of colors.” 

“Come on, let’s go pull Conner out of his moping teenage ice cream funk.” Kara stood up, holding out her hand. “I think you’re telling the truth though.” She smiled. “I’ll have the rest of our lives to make up for the doubt, so you can start planning on anything that requires Kryptonian abilities. I’m really good at dusting those high up places.” 

She stared, oh that was...her soulmate wasn’t planning on going anywhere. “I understand, you love your nephew.” Lena accepted the offered hand. 

Kara grinned. “I’m sure you can guilt Conner into mowing for you or something once he comes around. He’s got a temper, but he’s smart, he knows a lot about family not being there.” 

“Yeah, having your father experiment on you would do that.” Lena hissed as she realized somehow Lex had managed to surprise her, yet again. 

Kara didn’t let go of her hand. “I wasn’t talking about him. Come on, he’ll be far more amenable with a full stomach.” 

She let herself be led towards the ice cream parlor. As they got to the outside seating she saw Conner eating a massive cone. He was sharing licks with the dog. Lena’s nose scrunched up. “You know I can afford to buy enough ice cream for you...and should the dog be eating that?” 

Conner perked up slightly. “Do you like ice cream?” 

“I do. Though not as much as it looks like you two do.” Lena remarked as she let herself be offered a seat. 

Kara laughed. “He gets it from my side of the family. Ice cream makes everything better.” 

“I’m sorry...I shouldn’t have spoken to you like that.” Conner rubbed at his face. “I just get so angry when ‘he’ gets brought up.” 

Lena looked at him curiously. “Why the sudden change?” 

“You agreed to see J’onn.” He took a long lick from his ice cream. “If you’re not going to just run away then you can’t be that bad.” 

Kara reached out and ruffled his hair. “What did I say about not listing in on other people’s conversations?” 

Lena laughed as she took in the family that seemed to be willing to give her a chance. When Krypto lunged and took a giant bite from the ice cream she lost it, laughing out loud as she leaned into Kara, as they both looked at Conner’s stricken expression.


	19. Choice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have you guys been watching the olympics? Cause damn it's impressive as hell. Also I'm fairly sure all of the winter olympic athletes are slightly insane. I mean there's dangerous and then there's their sports....

Lena ran her fingers along the mark on her ankle, not that she was looking at it. It’d formed the night she betrayed Lilian to save Kara. Because it had been for Kara. For all that she would have done it because it was right, when she turned the key, letting Lillian believe she was committing genocide, she’d been thinking of Kara. Her best friend.

But it had been a choice. Her choice, and it had been etched into her skin. Lena knew that what she felt for Kara was...it was permanent. A soulbond had formed. It was still black, still one-sided. How sad was that; a Luthor helplessly in love with a reporter.

There was a snore from inside one of the rooms. She curled furthur under her thin, scratchy, smelly blanket. It was pointless. Lena ran her tongue over her split lip. She was paying her lawyers far too much, or else she’d underestimated the hate people had for her name. No bail...six months till her court date and she was stuck here, in the county jail. 

Lena curled her hands over her ears to block out the sounds. No metal slab for her to lay her pad down on. The other inmates wouldn’t allow that. Who wants a Luthor to be in the bunk next to them? She would not cry, she would not show weakness. She would not. 

////

Lena ate from her tray of slop masquerading as food. It was...not the worst she’d ever had, if only because she remembered the food from the orphanage. She curled protectively over her tray. She was already sitting in the farthest corner of an empty metal table. It was like school all over again, only she was ostracized for different reasons. 

The door buzzed, opening up. A familiar shuffle of someone carrying their awkward equipment was heard. Lena didn't bother to look up at whoever was the new prisoner of the day. Maybe she’d get to actually finish her breakfast before the others descended on her? Her contemplation was ruined by an excited exclamation. “Lena!” 

Her spine straightened and she stared in shock as Kara danvers walked in, complete with orange jumpsuit. “Kara?!” 

“Oh thank goodness you’re ok!” Kara dropped her things and sprinted over before sweeping her up into her arms.

Lena melted, hugging her friend back as tightly as she could. “What are you doing here?” 

“Well I couldn’t leave you alone in here.” Kara frowned as she reached up and carefully cradled her chin gently. “Who hit you?” 

She flushed, looking away from her friend. “It’s fine.” 

“No it's not.” Kara’s jaw tightened, but her fingers remained warm and soft against her. 

They were interrupted by Rachel, one of the minions of the pod boss, clearing her throat. “You know Luthor?” 

“She’s my friend.” Kara’s shoulders were stiff as she turned to face the approaching woman. Her eyes sharp, arms crossed over her chest. “You happen to know who hit her? Because I need to have some words with them.” 

“You’ve got bad taste in friends. If you want to survive in here you’d best ditch the bitch.” Rachel’s lips curled into a cruel and taunting grin. 

Lena reached out to pull Kara back, sweet Kara who was even less equipped for jail than she was. And she’d ended up with a fat lip before she’d been able force them off of her. Being a Luthor came with extensive self defense classes. Only apparently Kara hadn’t been informed that she was a puppy surrounded by wolves. Because sweet Kara stepped into Rachel’s personal space. “If you hurt her you have me to deal with.” 

“You?” Rachel scoffed. “Have you even thrown a punch before?” 

Kara didn’t back down, her chin tilted up. “I’m a part time subcontractor for the FBI.” 

“What, you think I’ll buy that you are some kind of mercenary?” The woman scoffed. 

Lena laid her hand on Kara’s shoulder, lying was a terrible idea in here. “Kara.” She hissed. This was a disaster. 

Kara gave her a look over her shoulder and just smiled. “I’m fine.” Her face turned serious. “And I’m sorry for lying.” She turned back to the woman. “If you don’t believe me just try something.” 

“You’re dead bitch.” Rachel spat, she looked pointedly at the camera before backing off. 

Kara didn’t move. She just watched the woman leave. Finally she turned, her face turning soft and familier. “I won’t let them hurt you.” 

“Kara.” Lena grabbed Kara’s hands and looked around the room. “Get your pad ok? You can’t just leave it on the floor.” 

The blonde just nodded and trotted off and picked up her pad with all of her allocated items piled on top of it. She scooped it up like it weighed nothing. Kara walked straight over to where Lena was waiting for her. She paused though, a frown on her face. “Lena why are your things on the ground?” 

“No one wants to share a room with a Luthor.” She shrugged. “It’s fine. It’s dangerous in the rooms anyways, no cameras. Be careful when you enter any of them to use the restroom or the shower.” 

Kara’s brow crinkled further. “Wait here.” 

“Kara! No!” Lena grabbed at the sleeve of her jumpsuit, but it was too late and her friend had shaken her off easily. 

Ignoring everything happening around them, Kara strode into a room. She turned, walked out and walked into the next one. 

“Hey! What do you think you’re doing!” Janice with the straight, stringy blonde hair protested as she jumped to her feet. She followed right in after Kara. 

Lena lunged to save her friend. She couldn’t let any of them touch her friend! Gritting her teeth she cursed as arms caught her, holding her back. Slamming her head back clobbered her captor, stunning them. Sprinting into the room she froze. 

Standing there, her soulmate; Kara had Janice pinned against the wall. Janice’s face was smashed into the wall, her arm twisted behind her back, face red with fury. Kara’s eyes were narrowed. “There are three open bunks in this room. So you can either let Lena and I take a bunk each in this room or you can move your stuff out. The room beside us has an open bunk, I’m sure they’ll let you in.” 

“Let go of me bitch!” Janice growled from where she was pinned. 

Kara twisted her arm up further. She ignored the exclamation of pain completely. “Choose.” 

Lena stared in awe as Janice finally nodded. The woman glared darkly at Kara, but gathered her things in sharp, jerky movements. But she did it. And she elbowed past her and out of the room, her things in her arms. 

“Come on, let’s get you set up.” Kara smiled like nothing was wrong. She just walked up to her, beamed and then moved back to their things and began to gather them up.

Standing there, Lena tried to process what was going on. This was...this had to be a dream right? Shaking her head she decided to follow along. If the worst happened, at least solitary was mostly safe? For Kara at least it would be. 

////

Lena woke to the pleasant scratch of Kara’s nails against her scalp. “Hmmmmm….”

“Feeling better?” Kara asked, her voice warm and kind. 

She yawned, sitting up. “Thank you.” Lena leaned into her friend, resting her head on Kara’s shoulder. “Want to explain how and why you’re here now that I don’t look like ‘death warmed over’?” 

“Uh...about that. So I needed to do something big to make sure they’d give me a ridiculous bail. That and I told everyone if they tried to bail me out I’d never speak to them again. Also I really needed to be in the same jail as you.” Kara’s shoulders tightened. “And Jess was eager to help so we signed some paperwork.” 

“Kara, what did you do?” Lena picked her head up and looked at her friend with a raised brow. 

Kara looked guilty, her fingers tangled in her lap. “L-Corp had a delivery of high grade metals for the lab. I might have kinda hijacked it? Of course Jess knows where I stuck it. And since they haven’t recovered it they can’t exactly let me out on bail.” 

“You stole from L-Corp…” Lena snickered. “That’s brilliant. I assume you and Jess wrote up a contract that makes it all legal?” 

She nodded. “Exactly! Once you’re out she’ll drop the paperwork off with the police and I’ll be out of here.” 

“I’m not worth all of this. I can take care of myself. You should call Jess and get yourself released.” Lena reached up, brushing some of Kara’s hair behind her ear. “It’s sweet of you, I’ve never had anyone who’d even imagine doing something like this for me. But you’ve made enemies. You’re going to get hurt.” 

Kara blushed, her eyes darting away. “Ah...about that. See I maybe wasn’t lying all that much to that mean lady out there.” Her voice squeaked at the end. 

“What?” Lena blinked, that…

Pulling her knees up to her chest, Kara wrapped her arms around her legs. “Only it's not the FBI, the DEO.” 

“You’re saying you’re a subcontractor for the DEO?” Lena carefully laid a hand on Kara’s knee. 

She nodded. “I even have dental and health. I really am a reporter! But I help the DEO with...hostile aliens, metahumans, and anything beyond the scope of the police.” 

“Kara...what are you saying.” She pulled back, her brows pulling together. 

Kara swallowed. “I...you know I’m adopted.” She flicked her eyes to her. “The first prototype you showed me. I broke it.” Large blue eyes looked at her meaningfully. 

Lena sucked in a breath as that snapped into place. Her best friend was an alien. If she was assisting with the DEO….Slowly she reached out. Her fingers shook ever so slightly as she plucked the black frames off of Kara’s face. “Oh….” 

“I wanted to tell you.” Kara bit at her lip. “But I was selfish and I didn’t want you to treat me differently. Everyone always treats me differently.” 

She held her hand up, stopping Kara’s words. Right...so many things were making so much more sense. How Supergirl always seemed to know where she was, how she automatically believed her. Not only that, but the optimism that Kara and Supergirl shared. “Thank you, for saving my life.” 

“What are friends for.” Kara smiled, her whole body relaxing. “You’re not mad?” 

“Considering you got arrested just so you could protect me in jail?” Lena raised a brow at her friend. “You’re adorable. I should have recognized that.” 

Her friend, her soulmate positively beamed. “So, what exactly do we do here?” 

“Well you could work out, not that we have a gym.” Lena chuckled. “Though that wouldn’t help for you. Today we can talk and order some books and art supplies from the commissary. Yell at my lawyers for a while. Are you going to be alright with just jail rations?” 

Kara’s face blanched. “At medication handout I’ll be getting a couple of specially designed protein bars. They’re disgusting, worse than kale!” 

“When we get out of here I’ll buy you as many potstickers as you can eat.” Lena entwined their fingers, holding her hand. “How does that sound to you?” 

“That sounds super duper!” Kara grinned, her free hand reaching down to scratch at her ankle, a peculiar design in colored ink just out of sight.


	20. The Interview

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys! Did you see the ice dancing last night from the olympics?!

Lena’s face was pinched as she shared a video call with her CFO, who was on the other side of the country. “This is a touchy interview. Why do you think having it with a junior reporter is wise?” 

“For the same reason you do when you’re not on a media-hating kick.” Sam rolled her eyes from her side of the screen. “She’s more likely to try to keep you as a source and give you a positive spin. Not to mention she won’t have the experience to ask you the hard verbally entrapping question. We have to announce the alien detection device someday. Best to do it with someone you have a half-decent chance of getting a positive spin from.” 

Lena scoffed. “You’re not the one who has to deal with the vulture. This is going to be ridiculous. I should send Lex some fanfic of him and Superman from before he went insane.” She’d found those online while drunk during the trial. “It would serve him right for leaving me with this cursed company.” 

“I’m sure he’d enjoy that.” Sam drawled. “Now I believe you’ve let the reporter wait long enough. I’ve got to meet with the marketing team. Good luck.” 

“To you as well. And Sam, thank you.” Lena gave her friend a tight smile before hanging up. She straightened her desk one last time before hitting the intercom. “Jess, please send Ms. Danvers in.” 

It wasn’t even a full minute later that the human embodiment of a golden retriever came in...she was practically skipping. Lena internally cursed, no one should be this beautiful and this absolutely adorable at the same time! 

Kara clearly didn’t know the gay panic she was causing. Instead, she just bounced up in front of her desk, holding out her hand. “It’s an honor to meet you, Ms Luthor.” 

“Of course, I’m sorry for making you wait.” She took the outstretched hand and shook it firmly before sitting down. 

“It’s no problem. I know how busy you CEOs are.” She pushed up her glasses, smiling nervously at her. 

Lena smiled at the girl. This wasn’t going to be awful after all. “Please sit down. Now I’m sure you have some questions for me?” 

“Well, the President is going to be arriving to sign the alien amnesty order?” Kara smiled as she looked at her leadingly. 

She let out a light sound of amusement. “And you want to ask the sister of the world's most notorious alien hater what her take is on the president's executive order.” Lena leaned forward. “I want to show you something.” She stood up, making her way to the safe. 

Pulling out the device, she turned to show the reporter her latest invention. Holding out its small, elegant design, she waited for the question she knew was coming. 

Sure enough, Kara’s head tilted slightly. “What is it?” 

“It’s a device that will allow us to know who among us isn’t really one of us. Of course it's not market-ready yet. We’ve just finished developing the prototype. But we aim to have this device in every store, in every county all across America.” Lena leaned against her desk, her excitement over the device bubbling up. 

Kara’s voice was slightly off as she spoke up. “How does it work?” 

“A simple skin test. Here I’ll show you what a negative test looks like.” She spun the device around in her hands before pressing her finger against the skanner. It lit up green. Smiling in triumph she held it out. “See, now you try it.” 

The friendly demeanor of the reporter was completely gone. She’d pulled back slightly, looking at the device like it was a snake waiting to strike. Sharpy pointing at it with her pen she spoke. “But wouldn’t a device like this….doesn’t it go against everything America is supposed to stand for?” 

Lena crossed her arms, of course. “Such as?” 

“Well, freedom.” She let out a humourless laugh. “Against persecution, oppression. America has always been a country full immigrants.” 

Her jaw tightened. “It’s also always been a country of humans.” 

Kara let out a frustrated sound. “But don’t you think this device will force aliens back into the very shadows that the president is trying to shine a light on?” 

“If aliens want to be citizens, that is now their right. But if humans want to know which of their fellow citizens aren’t actually one of them, that is their right as well.” Lena could see that Kara was completely closed off. Time to switch to defending herself. “I’m a businesswoman. L-Corp is in the business of making money, and this device is going to make us a fortune. But unlike my brother, I’m going to do it for the good of the world.” 

Lena wanted to move back behind her desk, but she didn’t know this reporter well enough to feel comfortable turning her back on her now. It would feel like giving up, or backing down. She refused to do that. Instead she stood her ground. Holding out the device, scanning pad first. “So?” 

“No.” Kara gave her a truly pained smile. 

She had to resist rolling her eyes. “What, afraid to touch something invented by a Luthor?” 

“It's a blatantly xenophobic invention. The prejudice and harm that device will cause is incalculable.” Kara blinked, clearly surprised she’d said all of that. 

Lena’s eyes narrowed. How dare she accuse her of that? “Well then.” She felt a single flicker of curiosity. “Tell me, were you ever going to give me a shot? Or were you determined to see another evil Luthor before you even entered my office?” 

“I thought you were different from your brother.” The blonde pulled herself up straight. “I’m sure this device will make him proud.” 

She swallowed, that had hurt. “How dare you assume you’re in a place to judge the effect of this device? It will help protect the people of this country.” 

“It will ruin my life.” Kara slapped a hand over her mouth, eyes wide. “I didn’t mean to say that.” 

Lena paused, “How would it do that?” 

The reporter opened her mouth. “I’m an alien.” 

Her eyes snapped to the alarmed expression on the reporters face. Lena started to say something, only to close her mouth. Oh god, she was alone in her office with the only prototype of the device. She was never listening to Sam ever again. 

“I didn’t mean to say that…” Kara’s face scrunched up. “You’re afraid of aliens.” 

“Of course I am.” Lena replied automatically, only to freeze. She hadn’t meant to say that. Why was she compulsively answering questions in such a brutally honest way? 

The reporter swallowed. “Do you hate aliens?” 

“No.” Her fingers twitched, why had she said that? There was no way….but soulmates couldn’t lie to each other...that wasn’t possible.

“Are you um...well in anyway planning on continuing your brother’s work?” Kara actually looked sorry for that question. 

Lena glared at the woman. “Of course not.” She snapped.

Kara’s shoulders slumped. “Ok...I can..we can deal with that. I think...we might be soulmates?” Her voice squeaked. 

“That’s...oh.” Lena stared at her apparent soulmate. Well...that was complicated. 

Nodding, Kara let her arms fall uselessly by her side. “What do we do now?” 

“I don’t know.” She swallowed, this had to be one of the worst soulmate meetings possible. “I don’t suppose there’s a way to start over?” 

Shaking her head, Kara huffed. “No, but I think we have a lot to talk about. I’m surprisingly free now. I can’t write the article, it’d be unethical. Lunch?” 

“I’d like that.” Lena stepped around her desk and hit the intercom. “Jess, clear up my schedule for the next two hours. And send in an order for two from the chinese place down the street.” 

Kara carefully made her way back to the chair in front of her desk. “Thank you.” 

Lena frowned as something dawned on her. If they were soulmates, then Kara hadn’t been lying. She hadn’t exaggerated. “What did you mean about my device ruining your life?”


	21. First Kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been snowing up here and its so fun!

Kara pulled back from Mon-el’s lips. She hadn’t realized that she’d hoped that it had been his being sick that had caused nothing to happen. But she knew that now as she pushed against his chest gently. He wasn’t the one, no tingle of burning connection, no latent empathetic bond being kick started. “I’m sorry.” 

“You’re sorry? Why are you sorry?” He frowned.

She pushed him back further. “No. We’re not matched. There would be no point in pursuing something destined to fail.” 

“You’re waiting for some perfect match? Think you’re too good to dirty yourself with someone who’s not ‘perfect’?” Mon-el crossed his arms, scoffing. “We’re never going to meet our perfect matches. They’re dead. You know that, I know that. I’m as good as you are ever going to get.” 

It hurt, afterall it was true. With Krypton gone it was almost a sure thing that her mate had died with it. But she couldn’t...she’d let James go because he wasn’t her match. What was wrong with holding out hope? “It’s none of your business. You’re not my match and I won’t be pursuing anything with you.” Kara tilted her chin up. 

His face screwed up in hurt. “Fine, come find me when you accept your soulmatch was blown to pieces.” Turning on his heel he strode out her door, slamming it behind him. 

Kara pressed her hands against her stomach. Something dark and ugly was swirling inside of her. He was right, she knew he was. But she just...she needed Alex. She didn’t care that she was in her lounging-at-home clothing. She was out her window before she could even bother to think about it. 

As she reached the familiar exterior of Alex’s apartment her ears picked up the sound of Alex calling Maggie’s name. She snapped to a halt in the air outside. Alex deserved her privacy, she deserved love and her match. Spinning in the air she took off. 

Kara wasn’t sure where she was going, but great, heaving, soul-cracking sobs were building up, tears burning at the corners of her eyes. Her breath coming in painful gasps and rattles. She could barely see as she stumbled onto a balcony, pushing the door open. It was all she could do to take three steps before she was collapsing on a couch, the first sob escaping. 

////

Lena had been under the impression that she understood her new friend Kara Danvers even if she didn’t properly know her that well yet. She was kind, honest, wore her heart on her sleeve, and was talented. It made sense that a Super had picked her as ‘their’ reporter. After all, hadn’t Superman picked Lois Lane and James Olson? Raising the young idealistic members of the Daily Planet to stardom? She had to give it to the Supers, they knew how to find talented and morally upright people. 

So when a junior reporter with ties to Supergirl entered her office, she was interested in cultivating an amicable relationship. No one wanted the next Lois Lane to hate them. But Kara was not Lois. Kara was kind and genuine. Lena knew she’d misjudged the woman when she’d forced her way through security to her side after only a single meeting to try to convince her not to go through with a press conference. All of that because she was worried for her.

It had been so long since someone had cared about her as an individual. Lena had found herself drawn to Kara’s honest and easy smiles like a moth to flame. She was proud to say that they were friends. Not that she didn’t want more, but she was fairly sure Kara was straight. 

But having a friend like Kara was enough. Her belief that she understood Kara shattered into pieces when her sobbing friend thudded onto her balcony, broke the lock on her door out to it, and then collapsed onto her couch, her entire frame shaking with great wracking sobs. 

Lena stared...she was not prepared for this. Her heart ached for her friend, her friend. Lena was up and around her desk in an instant, dropping down beside Kara on the couch, she reached out and laid her hand on Kara’s shoulder. She wasn’t sure how to proceed after that. “Kara?” 

She got nothing but sobs, she wasn’t even sure Kara knew she was there. “Oh honey.” Lena wrapped her arms around her friend’s shaking frame and pulled her into a tight hug. She cradled Kara’s head against her chest and began to rub a hand up and down Kara’s spine. 

She ached, seeing her friend like this. But Lena understood the kind of pain that left you inconsolable. So she held Kara and spoke soft reassurances. As she held Kara, Lena ran over the fact her friend had come in through the balcony. Her friend had to be an alien. 

Lena paused for a second before continuing her comforting of Kara. That explained a few things, but also changed her perspective on her friend some. Why she’d had a friend in an alien fight ring. The small comments and gaffes that made no sense. It didn’t matter, not really. Kara was her friend. She pressed a kiss to the top of Kara’s head. No, this didn’t change anything. 

Although, she was going to find whomever had hurt Kara, and they were going to find out what an angry Luthor was capable of. From what she could see Kara didn’t have any injuries, her clothing was casual but not ruffled in any alarming ways. Her hair was even still in a neat ponytail. 

Lena ran a hand down Kara’s back again, rubbing soft circles as she did so. “You’re safe, I’ve got you.” She murmured to her friend. “I won’t let anything hurt you.” 

 

She was half asleep by the time Kara’s sobs had turned into quiet sniffles and Kara had curled into her arms, instead of Lena just wrapping around her. Lena slowly moved them so that they were lying down. She pulled Kara’s mostly limp form on to of her. “I got you.” 

Kara buried her face before Lena’s chin. “I’m..I’m sorry.” 

“You have nothing to be sorry for.” Lena held Kara closely to her. She didn’t want to risk Kara trying to run for it. For the moment she seemed too exhausted to try. 

Kara let out a soft sound, it was like wounded animal. “I’m sorry. I know my soulmatch is dead. I know. How could I forget that? But he didn’t have a right to say it.” Her hand curled in Lena’s shirt. 

Something painful stabbed through Lena’s heart. Oh god, how was Kara so full of happiness after losing her soulmatch? It was considered one of the most painful losses a person could experience. Lena swallowed thickly as she rubbed circles on Kara’s back. “He didn’t have a right to say that.” Who would remind someone of something like that?! 

“I thought maybe….” Kara sniffled. “My planet is gone, everyone’s dead. They’re all dead. My family, friends, the little boy who used flick boogers at me, everyone. I never even met my soulmatch. But he kissed me and...nothing. It was so stupid to hope.” 

“Your planet?” It ached, to hear the pain. How did a person survive the kind of loss she was describing? 

Kara’s whole body shook. “Gone. But Mon-el, he’s from our sister planet. I thought...maybe.” 

“Oh darling.” Lena tightened her hold around her friend, it was likely nearing painful but she couldn’t bring herself to loosen her hold. Reaching up she scratched Kara’s scalp. There was a small pang as she accepted that any small hope that Kara might be her match fizzled out. 

////

Kara smiled, her cheeks bright red, while holding up a black coffee from Italy. “Hey, I thought I might owe you an explanation for last night.” 

“Kara!” Lena got up from behind her desk, circling it before pulling her into a warm hug. 

She hugged her friend back, though she was careful not to spill the coffee. “Thank you.” 

“I’m just glad you knew you could come to me.” Lena accepted the coffee with a pleased hum. “You didn’t have to, but thank you.” 

Kara felt her shoulders relax. “You didn’t have to...you helped.” 

“Good,” Lena looked down at her watch. “You know what, what do you think about brunch?” 

“I’d like that.” She said softly. The familiar warmth of being in her friend’s presence filled her. “So I guess you have some questions?” 

“I do, but let’s go through those with some mimosas and quiche.” Lena grabbed her coat and purse. She paused, catching Kara’s hand. “I am sorry that you never met your match, I can’t think of a person more deserving of love than you.” 

Kara flushed, it hurt but at the same time it was...nice. “Thank you for...being there.” 

“What are friends for?” Lena smiled as she hooked their arms. “Considering I’m a Luthor, and I certainly won’t be meeting my match, we can make sure neither of us end up with someone like this Mon-el.” She bumped her lightly as they left the office. 

Her brow crinkled. “What are you talking about? Of course you’ll meet your match.” 

“Not many people want to kiss a Luthor. Or if they do, they don’t want to actually date me.” Lena squeezed her arm. 

Kara opened and then closed her mouth. That was ridiculous. “Anyone would be lucky to get to kiss you.” 

“They would be.” Lena smirked slightly, though it didn’t quite reach her eyes. “But good people don’t wish to.” 

She came up with a silly thought, well it couldn’t hurt. Lena was her friend, one of her best friends. “Well I’m a good person and we’re friends.” 

“Ah, but you wouldn’t want to kiss me would you?” Lena laughed lightly, though there was something...it was wrong that Lena was so quick to put herself down. 

Kara huffed, it wasn’t right. Lena was lovely. She ducked in and pecked Lena lightly on the lips.


	22. The Island

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm out of town today and tomorrow so...updates will be when I have internet briefly.

Alex stared at her suitcase in a muted sort of horror. How had she been talked into this? How?! “Why are we doing this?” 

“Because they have an all you can eat buffet for five days Alex.” Kara unleashed the pout. “And we’re siblings, people already mistake us for a couple. It’ll be easy peasy to provide undercover security for Lucy’s meeting with the head of the British alien group.” 

She lifted up a string bikini with a single finger. “Why is this in my bag?” 

“You need more vitamin D. We’re going to eat at the buffet, lay in the sun, drink fruity drinks with those fun little umbrellas and take a paid vacation.” Kara let out a long wistful sigh. 

Alex’s face twitched. “This is a terrible idea.” 

“It’s a great idea.” Kara tossed something at her sister’s face. 

She glared at the sunscreen she’d reflexively caught. “This is a horrible assignment.” 

“It’s the best assignment!” There’s even surfing! I packed your surfing suit already. It’s under the sundress.” Kara bounced over and pressed a disgustingly wet kiss on her cheek. 

Alex groaned while wiping her sister’s slobber off her face. “What sundress!? Kara!?” 

////

Lena sipped at her cocktail. “This is the best idea you’ve had.” She closed her eyes. 

“I agree.” Sam let out a sigh of contentment. “A weekend here and maybe we’ll be able to look at those old fogeys on the board and not strangle them.” 

She hummed in agreement. “Next time we should go to the Alps for skiing. I have a private lodge; you could bring Ruby. Far less fear of sunburn.” 

“Oh I’m not afraid of sunburn.” Sam snickered from her chair that was in the sun, unlike Lena’s that was distinctly in the shade of an umbrella. 

Lena finished off her cocktail. “Laugh it up, but I’ll ski circles around you.” She got up out of her sunchair. “Want another mai tai?” 

“Please.” Sam’s eyes were closed as she enjoyed the sun. 

She made sure her large sun hat was covering the parts of her face that her loose wrap wasn’t before walking through the bright sun to the bar. As she made her way across the sand her eyes caught bright red footprints. 

Lena came to an abrupt halt. She watched as the rearmost of the red footprints faded away from the sand. Moving forward she followed the red tracks to the end of the bar. Sitting on a stool, eating cocktail shrimp, was one of the most beautiful women she’d ever seen. 

Approaching, she took the seat next to her. Leaning on the counter she looked over to the bartender. “Two mai tais.” She raised a brow as she looked at the woman, her soulmate. “Fan of seafood?” 

The woman blushed. “I’m a fan of food.” She grinned, a slightly bashful look to her. “Have you tried the food here? It’s unending and all part of the package!” 

Lena let out a low laugh. “I had some lovely crepes this morning.” She held out her hand. “Lena Luthor. You are … ?” 

“Kara Danvers.” Kara accepted her hand, shaking it, her hand warming with the touch. “Are you on vacation too?” 

She smiled at the lack of reaction to her last name. But then this was the sort of place where you paid a lot so that the sort of people who’d make a deal out of it wouldn’t be there. “I am, my best friend convinced me to take a weekend off before the company moves. What’s the occasion for you?” 

“It finally fit in Alex’s and my schedules. She’s such a workaholic.” Kara shook her head in clear exasperation, though there was a smile to her eyes. 

Lena cocked her head to the side slightly. “And who’s this Alex?” Maybe she could set up Sam and then disappear into a hotel room with her soulmate. Because she was incredibly attractive and she’d very much like to get to know her in more ways than one. 

“Kara!” A voice called sharply from behind them. 

Lena and Kara both looked over to a read headed woman trudging over. She was wearing a ridiculous flower wrap around her waist and a bikini that definitely showed off her assets. The woman’s eyes were narrowed as she focused on the blonde. “Why are all my jeans gone!” 

“You’re not wearing jeans while we’re on vacation.” Kara giggled as she stood up. She kissed the cheek of this Alex. Looking pleased with herself she hauled the woman back to the bar with her. “Alex, this is Lena. Lena this is my wife Alex.” 

It was only because of her training as a Luthor that she didn’t blanch in pain and disappointment. She plastered on her best fake smile as she held out her hand. “Pleasure.” 

“Sure.” Alex’s gripped her hand just a touch too tightly. She returned her attention to Kara almost immediately. “Please say you ordered me a scotch?” 

“Don’t be rude.” Kara slapped Alex’s shoulder lightly. “And of course I did. Though why you want scotch when we’re on an island paradise I don’t know.” 

Alex grumbled something, likely rude, under her breath. “Thank you.” She leaned into Kara ever so slightly. 

Lena pushed the pain down. “How long have you two been married?” 

“Gosh, it feels like forever.” Kara gave a playful glance to her wife. “Two years now, but we grew up together.” 

Alex rolled. “So, Lena what is it that you do?” 

“CEO of LuthorCorp.” She couldn’t help the tension running through her. “You?” 

The red haired woman’s entire being went from grumpy to alert and hostile. “FBI, what is a Luthor doing here? Would expect you to be off plotting somewhere.” 

“Alex!” Kara reached out catching the forearm of her wife. She turned her attention back to Lena, her face open and apologetic. “I’m sorry.” 

She waved it off. “It’s fine, I’m used to people judging me without knowing me.” 

“Yes, well not all of us have mass-murdering brothers.” Alex said, her eyes narrowed. 

Kara’s face blanched. “What do you think of my aunt then?” 

“That’s different.” Alex focused on the blonde instantly. 

“Is it really?” Kara’s face had closed off. She pushed off of the bar. A tight smile to Lena. “It was nice meeting you Lena. I hope we get to talk again if my wife hasn’t insulted you too badly.” 

Lena softened slightly. “Of course, I enjoyed meeting you as well.” 

Kara gave her a more genuine smile before walking out of the building and out onto the beach. 

Her attention was pulled back to Alex who swore under her breath. “Fuck.” 

“Maybe you should learn to follow your wife’s example.” Lena couldn’t help that her voice was cutting. 

Alex shot her an irritated glare. “I won’t apologize for protecting the most important person in my life. Kara may be too kind and willing to look past anything, but I’m not.” 

“Did I do something to you?” She raised a brow, this was a surprising amount of hostility even for law enforcement. 

The redhead grabbed her scotch and swallowed it in one go. “Your brother skewered her cousin.” 

Lena sucked in a surprised sound. “Oh…” 

Alex cast her eyes up to the ceiling. “I shouldn’t have bit your head off though.” She gave her a sharp nod before following Kara out onto the beach. 

Sitting there Lena tried to gather exactly what had just happened. Picking up her two drinks she made her way back to Sam in a daze. Sitting down she handed over the drink. She was cursed, that’s what this was wasn’t it? 

Sam looked over to her. “Are you ok?” 

“I just met my soulmate.” Lena swallowed. “My married soulmate who’s wife hates me because of my last name.” 

Sam shot up turning to face her properly. “Are you serious!?” 

“She’s beautiful, doesn’t seem to care about my name, beautiful smile, happily married.” Lena put her head in her hands. “We’re never going on vacation again.” 

“Oh Lena.” Sam got up and sat down beside her, reaching out and resting her hand on her knee. 

“Hey!” An awkward voice squeaked. 

Lena looked up to see Kara holding up a hand in greeting, a slight wince to her expression. “Kara?” 

“I wanted to make sure you were ok, that Alex didn’t say anything else mean after I left. She’s just overprotective of me, has been since we were kids. But that doesn’t excuse what she said.” Kara pushed her glasses up nervously. Her eyes halted at something to the side. She looked back at her, eyes wide. “...footsteps…” 

Lena stood up, no she was not ruining a marriage. “It doesn’t have to matter, you’re married.” 

“Lena…” Sam let out a sound from where she was still sitting. 

“Please...it doesn’t have to mean anything.” Lena could not take this, this had been a vacation. She never should have come here. 

Kara opened and closed her mouth several times. “It’s not….I…..oh….” 

“Your wife is waiting for you.” Lena glanced over Kara’s shoulder to see a suspicious looking redhead. 

Her soulmate’s eyes went from wide to resolute, tightening as she stepped forward. “Don’t do that, it matters.” Kara bit at her lip. “I can’t explain it but tomorrow meet me for brunch?” 

“You’re married.” Lena’s brow furrowed. 

Kara cringed slightly. “Just….please?” 

“I…” Lena swallowed. This had to be worth hearing the woman out, right? “Alright.” 

Kara’s whole face lit up. She leaned forward and hugged her. “Thank you.”


	23. Lex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not going to be home with reliable internet till late tomorrow. So just a heads up.

Lex was driving as fast as he could for where the spaceship had landed. He grinned widely at his sister who was hanging onto the car door with wide panicked eyes. “We’re going to find a spaceship!” 

“EYES ON THE ROAD!” His baby sister Lena yelped as she stayed pressed into her seat. It was rather adorable, at twelve she lacked a certain command to her words.

He let out a laugh as he focused on the road, his tracking device lighting up on the dashboard. It’d been luck that his sensors had spotted something crashing into the earth. It had been moving too fast through the atmosphere to be a simple asteroid. No, it had to be exterrestrial. The possibilities were endless and he was going to be the first at the crash site. Maybe a weapon that could stop Superman? Or knowledge that could revolutionize their society. “Just think of it Lena!” 

“We have to be alive to think of it!” She squeaked, reaching out and grabbing his shoulder in an iron grip. 

Ignoring her caution he kept his foot down on the gas. “When we get there you need to stay in the car. It could be dangerous.” 

“You’re the only one who’s dangerous! I don’t know why you hate aliens so much!” Her fingers dug into his shoulder in alarm as they left the paved road and hit the dirt. 

Lex slowed slightly as they jostled across the desert. “He’s answerable to no one, and we have no way of holding him accountable. He’s not a god Lena.” His teeth ground together. “Just because he’s acting morally now doesn’t mean he always will.” 

“We were supposed to be having dinner. I haven’t seen you in months.” Her voice held a waiver of hurt. 

He couldn’t take his hands off the wheel, but he still felt that. “I’m trying to protect our planet, you. This could be the break I need.” Lex wished she could understand. But then even if she was smart, possibly smarter than him, she was still just a girl of twelve. It couldn’t be expected for her to understand.

“Superman is protecting us, can’t you just work with him?” Lena protested, the familiar pain was there. 

Lex wanted to swear and break things. He didn’t know how to explain to her the threat. Not when she was caught up in the heroism of the caped alien. He could understand it, after all Superman had saved his own life. But how to explain that that much power in a one being’s hands was dangerous? That a day was coming when someone attacked that Superman couldn’t stop. Humans had to be able to protect themselves. But all she saw was him spending more time on his projects and less with her. “We’ll see what fell and then we can get whatever you want. I promise, I’ll take the day off from the company, yeah? We can go to a museum? Spend the day in my private lab?” 

“Sure.” She released his shoulder, looking out the window. 

He hated their mother sometimes. His sister shouldn’t be alone in the world except for him. It wasn’t right. But the Luthor name meant isolation, and she didn’t even have a parent to acknowledge her after their father died. “I promise, if it wasn’t this important I wouldn’t have interrupted our evening together.” 

They fell into an awkward silence as the car bumped and rocked. As they flew across the desert, Lex spotted it in the lowering light. Slamming on his breaks they came screeching to a halt at the edge of a crater. He looked to Lena. “Stay in the car while I check it out.” 

He unbuckled and stumbled out of the car. Clamoring over the torn up earth he made it to the object clearly not of this world. Walking around it he took in the fins folded behind it, it was a made of a beautiful smooth metal. Frowning he realized there was a glass cover, there was an alien inside of it! 

Jogging back to the jeep he grinned viciously, he was victorious. He had an alien. Opening up the back of his jeep he grabbed out his portable tools he’d thought to bring with him. He looked up to where Lena was peering curiously through the windshield. “There’s an alien in there! This is huge for Earth that we’re the first ones here.” 

Lex shut the trunk and ran back to the spaceship. He was going to have to sodder it open. He pulled out a scanning system for radiation, have to check that first. As he began taking readings he heard a rock shift. Snapping his head round he groaned. “Lena, I told you to stay in the car.” 

“Why didn’t you just try and hit the latch?” She pointed to a slight indent in the metal by the glass. “Shouldn’t that open it without damaging anything?” 

He blinked, well that would be easier. “Fine, hold this, if it goes into the red you run for the jeep and get into it alright?” 

“Fine.” She rolled her eyes while accepting his scanning system. 

Lex pressed down on the latch. There was a sucking sound as the air seal was broken and the glass opened automatically. He peered curiously in at the alien. It was female, juvenile likely. Sucking in a breath through his teeth he felt like pumping his hand, there a Super crest on on it’s white robe. 

Reaching in he caught it’s wrist and felt for a pulse, and there it was. Alive. He had a living, juvenile kryptonian. He’d won. “Come look, Lena! It’s an alien. We can learn so much from it.” 

Lena cautiously approached him. She hesitantly reached out and poked the alien’s cheek. A sound of shock ran through her as her finger and the alien’s cheek turned an orangish yellow. Yanking her hand back she looked at her finger in awe before looking down at the alien. “She’s my soulmate.” Her voice was full of wonder. 

He froze. That wasn’t possible. Aliens were the threat, they weren’t matched to humans. That was ridiculous. His mother may be cold and sometimes cruel to anyone who wasn’t him, but she was right that aliens needed to be stopped. Reaching out he meant to grab her and pull her away from the danger he should never have exposed her to. But...he hadn’t seen her look this happy, this joyful in years. 

Lex bit his lip. He’d touched the alien first, so if it was a self preservation measure it would have reacted to him. He was the better option for survival. But it hadn’t. Frowning he glared at the alien where the orange coloring was fading. It was...well it looked around his sister’s age, humanoid. “Lena, you hadn’t mentioned you liked girls.” He prayed that she would deny this. It had to be a trick...didn’t it? 

“I was going to tell you at dinner tonight.” Her voice was quiet. She shuffled closer reaching out and picking up the alien’s hand. The skin where Lena was touching turned hopeful green and optimistic pink. 

He swallowed. This was real, he knew this was real. But...glancing at the sky he grit his teeth. They needed to get out of here. “Come on, let’s get the alien...your soulmate out of here. I’ll leave the beacon for my men to retrieve the ship.” 

“Can you carry her?” Lena looked up to him with excited but trusting eyes. 

Lex swallowed his disgust. “Of course.” He reached in scooping up the...girl and slung her over his shoulder. “Come on, set the beacon in my bag and then let’s go.” 

He trudged up to the jeep. This was...shaking it off, he grabbed the backseat door and yanked it open. It took a lot of self control not to just toss the alien in. But no, this was his sister’s soulmate….maybe this was how they protected the planet? He set the alien girl into the back seat and buckled her unconscious form into the car. Slamming the door shut he nodded as he saw Lena slipping into the jeep on the other side. 

Climbing into the driver's seat he was reversing them out of there as fast as he could. They needed to distance themselves. Hitting the gas they shot out onto the road. He swerved back into the right lane and glanced in his mirror and swallowed bile at the sight behind him. 

Lena had an arm around the alien's shoulder, she was carefully cradling the...girl. There were splotches of pinks and blues across both of their skins. Grinding his teeth he focused back on the road. What was he supposed to do? He couldn’t dissect his sister’s soulmate. Nothing was worth taking that from her. 

His knuckles were white from how hard he was holding the steering wheel. But...ok, he was a scientist. What conclusions could he draw from this occurrence. Fact, aliens could be matched to humans. Therefor they could have souls. Fact, aliens were the greatest threat to earth. Fact, aliens could not be allowed to stomp over their human rights. So where did that leave him? 

“Lex, what do I do? She’s not waking up?” Lena asked from the backseat. 

He fought down his instinctive reply. “She’s been in a sealed pod for hours at least. Likely longer. When we get back to my apartment we can check her health better.” 

“What do we tell Lillian?” Her voice wavered with fear, as she hugged the alien tighter against herself. 

And Lex couldn’t do this. He needed time to think. But he could let Lillian get her hands on the alien in the back seat. He just...He couldn’t. “We don’t tell her. This never happened. I’ll...I’ll think of something. You’re still with me for the week.” 

“Thank you.” Lena whispered. 

He glanced in the mirror and saw the soft look on her face, the weight off of her shoulders and knew he’d made the right decision. This was going to be a headache, but it was the right thing.


	24. Oops

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo! Apologies ahead of time for the errors. It's been a long day and this got written yesterday. I'm gonna be driving like all day tomorrow so...figured best to update this now. Also I'm gonna be up too early to worry about posting this before I get started on my drive. But I'll be able to get to your comments when I get home!

It had been a long day for Kara. The horror had begun early when a group of slime aliens had attacked downtown National City. Three hours, copious amounts of slime where slime should never be. But finally she’d managed to force them into containers and drop them off at the DEO. Which is when she’d gotten the call that a water pipe had burst in her apartment. 

Fortunately the DEO had showers. After getting yelled at for being late to work, she’d been given fact checking to work on for the day. The day could have still been recovered. Only it was at that point the giant lizard had come up from the sewers. It had sharp claws. By the time she’d showered at the DEO, once again, her suit was in tatters and she was exhausted. Dragging her feet as she shuffled into her bedroom, she face planted in her bed. The morning could wait. 

 

Kara cracked an eye open at the irritating ringing of her phone. Reaching out, she fumbled slightly before bringing it to her ear. “What?” 

“Armed men at the Luthor Gala.” J’onn’s voice came over the phone. “You’re the only one who can get there fast enough.” 

She sat up in bed. “J’onn my suit is unusable. I can’t go out there in my day wear.” 

“Fly by Winn’s. Surely he’ll have an old prototype lying around.” J’onn grumbled. 

Kara bit her lip. “Right, I’m leaving.” She flew out of the window, her cape the only part of her costume still wearable. Seconds later she was zipping into Winn’s apartment and scanning for anything with her house crest on it. Blanching, she swore in her native tongue.

 

 

Kara punched the first dingbat with a gun straight in the face. Spinning, she grabbed the next one and tossed him aside while catching a bullet out of the air. Glaring at the remaining men she took off. 

Dumping the lumps of human annoyance in a pile by the cop cars she let her shoulders slump. Finally, home, maybe some pizza? She’d earned a couple of pizza’s. 

“Uh...Supergirl?” The patrol officer spoke up. 

She turned and placed her hands on her hips. “Yes?” 

“Could you um...check that there aren’t any other weapons in there?” He shuffled, avoiding eye contact. 

Kara ignored the lack of authority that her appearance was no doubt giving. “Of course.” She zipped back into the function hall. Scanning the room quickly, she didn’t spot any guns where they weren’t supposed to be. 

A woman cleared her throat from behind her. 

As she spun around, her feet got tangled in the feet of the footie onesie (complete with Super emblem on the chest) she was unfortunately wearing. Pinwheeling her arms, she fought for her balance. With a sigh of relief, she looked up and found a vast expanse of skin in front of her. How was that dress even holding up? She said the first thing that popped into her head. “Boobs.” 

Kara’s eyes widened in horror as they flicked up to the poor woman’s face. She felt like they were going to fall right out of her head as she tried to piece together an apology. 

The dark haired woman crossed her arms, an amused smirk crossing her face. “Well aren’t you adorable.” 

“Wha…” Those were her words. “Hi?” She managed to croak. Oh god, she’d never met her before but Kara recognized Lena Luthor. This was...could she sink through the ground? 

Lena reached up and licked her thumb, before lowering her thumb and running along her exposed skin just above the ludicrously low neckline of her shirt. 

Her mouth felt dry as she watched the toner wiped off. Her face flushed as she saw the single word written in black ink on the woman’s skin. “I am so sorry.” 

“Well what do you say to a drink?” Lena took a step backwards. 

Kara glanced down at herself. She was in a superman pajama onesie, her cape was tied around her neck lick a blanket cape… “I’m not exactly dressed for your Gala.” 

“I insist, please.” Lena gestured towards the open bar. “I have a feeling you need a drink after the day you’ve had. Those slime monsters and that lizard thing looked awful.” 

She blushed. “Yeah...my suits a bit of a loss.” 

“Well, you certainly pull off the pajamas.” Lena waved for the bartender to walk over. “Scotch.” She raised a brow looking at her. “What does National City’s resident hero drink?” 

Kara glanced at the bottles behind the bar. “Watermelon vodka.” 

“And one of those.” Lena looked away from the bartender. “So you even sleep in with a Super crest?” 

She flushed, picking at the sleeve of the pajamas. “I thought my friend would have one of the early suits that didn’t work well. But all he had was these.” 

“Your friend has Super pajamas?” The other woman snickered. 

Kara huffed. “He’s a bit of a nerd.” She looked around the room. 

“Well, at least he has good taste.” Lena picked up her scotch as their drinks were delivered. “I must admit I was expecting to have to slap you, very coherent first word.” 

She glanced away. “It’s not my fault! That dress is….it’s very distracting.” 

“The dress’s fault?” The amusement in her voice was clear to be heard. Lena leaned closer to her, lowering her voice. “Just between you and me, I find the lower the neckline the bigger the checks for charity.” 

Kara chanced a shy look at Lena. “You must care about the children’s hospital very much.” 

“I do.” Lena’s face turned soft, even with her sharp make up and controlled appearance. “It’s something that’s just mine. Not something I’ve had to remake. What about you Supergirl? Surely a you have your personal favorite rescues?” 

She sipped at her drink in an effort to not blurt out just anything, instead she considered it. “The birthday parties. Sometimes if I hear a kid being bullied I can swoop in. When I can give hope to kids, that’s...that’s special.” 

“To giving hope then.” Lena held out her glass. 

Kara beamed as she tapped her glass against Lena’s.


End file.
